Sombras da Devoção
by Roxane Norris
Summary: Esta fic foi feita para o SNAPEFEST 4. Severus reencontra uma antiga paixão que pode provar sua inocência na morte de Dumbledore e a disputa com Lucius Malfoy. REVIEWS PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo I**

_**Leohnora SaintClair**_

O relógio tocou, parecia um som ao longe. O sol entrava palidamente pela janela, e Leohnora correu seus braços pela cabeceira até chegar ao objeto prateado que emitia o som estridente, desligando-o. Esticou os braços par fora dos lençóis, os cabelos acobreados e lisos surgiram logo em seguida emoldurando o rosto, os olhos castanhos claros amendoados, um nariz delicado e lábios voluptuosos. Esta era sua visão diante do espelho nos seus pouco mais de trinta anos. Jogou os lençóis para o lado e saiu definitivamente da cama. Vestia uma camisola verde que só vazia realçar-lhe os contornos mais sensuais a sua silhueta esguia.

Leoh caminhou até o toillet e sorriu ao ver sua imagem refletida no grande espelho. Seu sorriso era quase infantil, e dando um nó, prendeu os cabelos acima da nuca. Ligou a água e entrou no chuveiro. Ela tinha exatamente uma hora para se apresentar à diretora e tinha que admitir, nunca esteve tão nervosa em sua vida. Lembrava-se de quando entrou a primeira vez na escola, mas aquilo fazia uns vinte anos. Tanta coisa havia se passado desde então, parou de ensaboar o corpo e soltou um longo suspiro. Fora para o Ministério e trabalhara exaustivamente no departamento de aurores até Voldemort ser destruído, o que ocorrera a bem pouco tempo. Perdera um grande amigo e protetor, Albus Dumbledore, nas mãos do pior professor que tivera quando estudou lá. As imagens do homem envolto em preto voltou-lhe a cabeça como um raio, e a muito custo ela as afastou. Severus nunca fora somente um professor...

Ela saiu do banho, foi para o quarto e começou a se vestir. Leohnora ainda lembrava-se do dia em que o vira pela primeira vez, ele tinha sido recém contratado para ensinar poções e ela estava em seu sexto ano de escola. Nenhum dos alunos simpatizara com ele, mas não tinham outra saída se não aturá-lo. Leoh, depois de formada, chegou a ter algumas altercações com Dumbledore por Severus fazer parte da Ordem, e pela sua extrema confiança nele. Enquanto colocava as vestes azul celeste, continuou a pensar. Queria ter podido atuar mais ao lado da Ordem na época do confronto, mas o Ministério estava em polvorosa. Rufus Scrimgeour precisava dela lá e não abriu mão de que Leoh ficasse á frente do departamento naquela ocasião.

Colocou a capa preta por cima das vestes e saiu do quarto. Desceu as escadas que a conduziria ao primeiro andar da Mansão, rapidamente. Leohnora tinha perdido seus pais assim que Voldemort voltara havia quatro anos. Ela, mais do que ninguém, acreditou em Dumbledore quando esse afirmou que o bruxo retornara. Leoh era filha de dois bruxos de famílias, por assim dizer, tradicionais. Seus pais tinham pertencido á Sonserina e apesar disso ela havia sido mandada para a Corvinal. John e Louise SaintClair nunca partilharam dos ideais de Lord Voldemort, quando Leoh ingressou no Departamento de Aurores do Ministério deram todo o apoio dado à filha e receberam muitas críticas de outras famílias por isso. Os Malfoy, foram uns do que mais lamentaram tal posição dos SaintClair. Leohnora deveria se casar com Lucius e aquilo se tornou um empecilho, quase um abismo, entre as duas antigas famílias. Leoh por outro lado, havia gostado que isso acontecesse. Não suportava Malfoy e suas investidas cavalheirescas.

Leohnora de dirigiu até a lareira. A rede de Flu voltara a ser segura e era o meio mais rápido de chegar a Hogwarts. Acima da estrutura de pedra, localizada num dos salões da Mansão, estavam o brasão da família. Nas paredes que se estendiam a sua esquerda e a direita, podia se ver vários quadros de seus ancestrais que se moviam rapidamente. Ela olhou um em especial, o dos pais, que lhe acenaram sorridentes e disseram:

- Boa sorte, filha. – As voz es chegaram ao seu ouvido, calorosas. - Vai dar certo, você vai ver! Vai se sair muito bem!

Leoh sorriu em agradecimento e agarrou um punhado de pó cinza em um pequeno pote ao lado da lareira. Entrou na estrutura de perda e atirando o pó ao chão, falou sonoramente:

- Hogwarts.

Segundo depois estava de pé em frente a uma mesa de madeira repleta de objetos e pergaminhos. As paredes do aposento a sua volta eram cheias de quadros de bruxos que se mexiam a todo instante. Havia várias estantes repletas de livros, percebeu isso com uma certa felicidade. O escritório de Dumbledore continuava exatamente igual ao que ela se lembrava. Quantas vezes fora ali falar com o diretor? Ela não se recordava. Dumbledore era uma pessoa fantástica e de uma presença marcante. Ensinara muito do que ela sabia. Seus olhos marejaram e ela os secou rapidamente. A atmosfera exalava tranqüilidade e era confortavelmente quente.

Leoh andou pelo escritório e deteve-se em frente a um quadro em particular. Nele lia-se Albus Dumbledore, mas o bruxo aparentemente não estava lá. Ela sorriu e um movimento as suas costas a fez virar bruscamente. Diante de seus olhos estava uma bruxa de cabelos grisalhos presos num coque apertado, usava óculos com lentes quadradas, tinha um aspecto severo e trajava uma capa verde esmeralda. Ela se lembrava muito bem da professora de transfiguração, e que com a morte de Dumbledore virara a diretora de Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall. A bruxa lhe sorriu bondosamente e a abraçou. Depois indicou-lhe uma poltrona em frente a mesa de madeira.

- Leohnora - disse isso sentando na cadeira de espaldar alto atrás da mesa - Fico feliz que tenha vindo. Desculpe-me a demora, Amos veio me chamar para resolver um pequeno problema no Salão Principal. Afinal, tudo tem que estar ponto para amanhã. - E espiando-a por cima do óculos, continuou: - Posso presumir, então, que aceitou o meu convite de lecionar aqui este ano? Dumbledore ficaria tão feliz.

Uma voz conhecida soou atrás da cabeça de Leohnora antes que ela pudesse responder á professora, e ambas viraram seus rostos para a parede aonde o retrato do diretor estava. Dumbledore as fitava sorrindo atrás de seus oclinhos meia-lua, com seus olhos muito azuis e a longa barba prateada. A sua voz calma preencheu o ambiente.

Minha querida criança. Há quanto tempo não a vejo. - Ele picou os olhos - Fico feliz, como Minerva muito corretamente afirmou, que tenha vindo trabalhar conosco. Eu teria feito a mesma escolha.

Leohnora fitou os dois indo de um para outro, tentando escolher exatamente as palavras que iria usar. Ela, então, sorriu e meneando a cabeça começou a falar.

- Professor Dumbledore, Minerva... Eu receio que deva lhes colocar a par de algumas coisas que irão envolver meu trabalho aqui em Hogwarts. – disse e esperou alguma reação dos bruxos, que se limitaram a estreitarem seus olhos sobre ela para prestar mais atenção em suas palavras. - Aceito lecionar aqui, porém preciso expor os meus reais motivos para isso. Acredito que ambos sabem que teremos o julgamento de um professor pertencente a essa escola daqui a seis meses. Não vou entrar no mérito do caso em si, já que isso deva ser de conhecimento de vocês, só que fui nomeada sua auror de defesa, e apesar de todos os feitos dele na batalha contra Voldemort... - a diretora estremeceu ao ouvir aquele nome, mas Leoh não deu importância e prosseguiu: - , que foram sem dúvida irrepreensíveis, eu ainda preciso encontrar uma maneira de provar sua inocência no assassinato do professor Dumbledore. - disse isso fitando o diretor na parede. - Caso contrário, ele será expulso de Hogwarts e não há nada que poderão fazer a esse respeito.

- Eu posso não morrer de amores por Snape, Leoh, mas acredito em sua inocência! - disse Minerva severamente e pondo de pé, caminhou até o quadro do diretor. - Não me importo que trabalhe aqui e desempenhe seu papel no Ministério. Acredito que com sua ajuda possamos livrar Severus dessa acusação medonha. Tenho certeza que estando aqui ao seu lado ficará mais fácil desempenhar seu papel, mas devo avisar que ele continua taciturno como sempre.

- Minerva - disse o diretor de seu quadro – Não tenho dúvidas de que a srta. SaintClair tenha como persuadi-lo a se abrir um pouco – Encarou a jovem com seu olhar bondoso. - Sempre foi boa em desempenhar seu trabalho. Você já localizou a professora Trelawney ?

- Ainda não. - Leoh deu um longo suspiro - Receio que ela seja a peça fundamental nesse caso, mas preciso conhecer quem estou defendendo, em todos os seus aspectos. Antes e depois de ser o que foi, e obviamente de matar o senhor, diretor.

- Leohnora, gostaria que não se referisse aquele episódio desta forma. Creio que já tivemos um longa conversa sobre isso e lhe contei que Severus obedeceu a uma ordem minha. Isto está claro para todos - seu tom agora era duro - Se eu pudesse ir depor, eu o faria. Não tolero injustiças, e confio que você será imparcial. Não deixe levar pelas aparências. Tenho que admitir, que Severus se tornou mais obtuso ainda. Cético, eu diria.

- Dumbledore tem razão. Ele está cada vez mais introspectivo. - disse uma Minerva aflita - Precisamos achar Sibylla, onde será que ela se meteu? - E virando-se para o retrato, continuou: - Como você pode confiar aquela desmiolada algo tão importante, Albus?

- Minha querida. - Ele a fitou com carinho fazendo-a corar - Achei que se deixasse aos seus cuidados, pudesse lhe acontecer algo. E eu jamais me perdoaria se isso acontecesse.

- Minerva, você concorda com os termos da minha vinda para cá? - Leohnora intercedeu na cena abruptamente. Tinha que ser prática. - Tenho que aprontar minhas coisas e deixar tudo em ordem no Mistério até amanhã de manhã.

- Claro, que sim. - Ela sorriu para a mulher a sua frente - Eu a espero aqui para o almoço, quando será apresentada á seus colegas. Creio que já deva conhecer a maioria deles. Ah... Devo adverti-lhe que o cargo de professor de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas é, bem... Amaldiçoado. Os professores que o ocupam não duram mais que um ano, de uma forma ou de outra. Mesmo assim aceita?

- Sim – respondeu dando-lhe seu sorriso infantil - Seis meses serão suficientes. - e dizendo isso foi em direção á lareira - Estarei aqui amanhã, professora, conforme o combinado. - Pegou um punhado do pó cinza, entrou na lareira e o atirou ao chão tal qual fizera anteriormente, dizendo: - Mansão SaintClair.

Assim que Leohnora saiu do escritório, Minerva se dirigiu até o quadro do diretor. Dumbledore sorriu-lhe, mas ela começou a falar-lhe sem prestar atenção ao seu sorriso.

- Albus Dumbledore - Ela o encarou acusadoramente - Você sabia que Leohnora era responsável pela defesa de Severus, não é? Por isso me deu a idéia de convida-la para ser professora.- Meneou a cabeça reprovadoramente - Não acredito que tenha feito isso! Os dois se odeiam, Albus. Você sabe que Leoh não ficou mais tempo na Ordem por não concordar com o que Severus fazia!

- Minie - disse o diretor carinhosamente. Usando de uma intimidade que normalmente não fazia. - Leoh não é mais uma criança, e ela não só sabe, como testemunhou o que Severus fez . Ela mais do que ninguém lutou ao lado dele, mesmo não gostando de ter que fazê-lo. Creio que não tenha motivos para desconfiar dele agora, não é?- E encarou-a mais uma vez - Além do mais sua função é coletar informações e ser imparcial.

- Como você acha que ela conseguirá arrancar alguma coisa dele? - rebateu a bruxa incrédula - Severus é uma ostra. Nem você conseguiu penetrar em suas memórias. Saber o que realmente o levou a ser um comensal.

- Minha querida professora - sorriu-lhe - Tenho que admitir que não possuo todos os atributos que Leohnora dispõe ao seu favor. Já pensou que o que pode fazê-lo falar seria uma dose de feminilidade?

- O que quer dizer com isso, Albus?

- Por Merlim, Minerva - disse irritado - Acaso não notou que Leoh é linda, inteligente, jovem e, devo ressaltar, muito atraente?

- V-você acha? – balbuciou a professora que estava vermelha como um pimentão - Não vejo como isso possa mexer com Severus. Acha-a mesmo tão magnífica, Albus?

- Ora, Minie. Já passamos da idade de arroubos amorosos - deu-lhe um sorriso terno - Porém acho que nosso amigo precisa deles.

- È uma pena que ele nunca tenha se apaixonado verdadeiramente, não é mesmo? – Ela encostou seu rosto ao do retrato, e disse-lhe bem baixinho – Sinto muito a sua falta.

Dumbledore reservou-se a sorrir sem jeito.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

_**Primeiro dia em Hogwarts**_

Como havia prometido á professora McGonagall, Leohnora se apresentou pontualmente ás 11:30 hs no escritório da diretora. Dumbledore a saudou juntamente com a diretora, e ambas saíram em direção aos seus aposentos. Como na época em que estudou lá, Leoh percorreu o mesmo corredor que a levava até a sala comunal da Corvinal. Os alunos ainda não tinham voltado, afinal o banquete de abertura só teria lugar a seis horas, mais ou menos. Minerva indicou-lhe uma porta a direita do corredor onde estavam. Haviam várias tapeçarias nas paredes e uma armadura ao lado da porta.

Leohnora entrou no vestíbulo seguida pela diretora. Este era composto de uma pequena estante e uma mesa com duas cadeias dispostas a sua volta. Passaram então para o aposento em si, que era uma peça maior e tinha uma grande cama grande centro ladeada por dois criados mudo. Um baú estava aos pés da cama, e um pesado armário, perto das janelas. Completando a mobília, havia uma escrivaninha na mesma parede da porta. A diretora a fitou, enquanto Leoh andava pelo quarto e colocava sua valise sob a mesa. Ela se virou para Minerva e sorriu.

- Obrigada, diretora.- ainda olhando cada parte do aposento e sorrindo, acrescentou: - Me sinto em casa e muito feliz por estar de volta.

- Que bom ouvir isso, minha filha. – disse uma Minerva sorridente e completou: - Porém temo que seu tempo no momento para reminiscências seja deveras curto. Dentro de alguns minutos será servido o almoço. Tenho que pedir que se apronte o mais breve possível e desça para o Salão Principal.

- Fique tranqüila, descerei em poucos minutos. - sorriu-lhe bondosamente - Filch só deverá trazer o restante de minha bagagem mais tarde. Então arrumarei tudo a contento. Obrigada, mais uma vez.

A diretora se retirou, e Leoh atirou-se na cama. _Pelo menos dormiria bem_ - pensou, afinal o colchão era ótimo. Sorriu para si mesma, levantou e foi até sua valise. Pegou alguns itens e tirou uma peça de roupa de um tom rosa pálido, colocando-a sobre a cama. Foi até a outra peça contígua, que era um toillet como supora, e espalhou ali vários potinhos e frascos que trouxera consigo. Olhou-se no espelho e resolveu tomar um banho antes de se apresentar no Salão. Odiava viajar na rede Flu porque geralmente ficava coberta de pó. Pouco tempo depois saiu do toillet envolta numa toalha e colocou a peça rosa. Voltou ao espelho, escovou os cabelos até ficarem brilhantes e teve que admitir que aquela veste rosa lhe caía muito bem. Era quase como um vestido longo de tecido fino, só que possuía mangas compridas, um decote pequeno e uma faixa do mesmo tecido abaixo do busto amarrada nas costas. Apesar de não estar tão frio, ela achou por bem levar a capa da mesma cor.

Leohnora saiu de seus aposentos, e dobrando alguns corredores chegou até o Salão principal. Entrou devagar evitando atrair atenção sobre si, mas aparentemente não conseguiu fugir aos olhares curiosos de todos os presentes. A professora Minerva estava ao centro da mesa dos professores e ao seu lado esquerdo, Leoh pode ver: um homem baixo com óculos e um cabelo que parecia uma peruca, nele Leoh reconheceu o prof. Filtwick; em seguida vinha uma mulher com cabelos grisalhos revoltos, baixa e corpulenta, identificada com a professora de Herbologia, Mme. Sprout; depois desta uma outra mulher com cabelos negros e olhos miúdos, não identificada; e bem no extremo da mesa uma figura que á ela pareceu ser um centauro.

Retornando o olhar para Minerva, desceu a fileira de cadeiras a direita. Havia um homem gigantesco com a barba desgrenhada e selvagem ,os olhos pequenos e pretos, e que arrancou-lhe um sorriso de imediato. Este também ela conhecia, mas não como professor, era Rúbeo Hagrid. Ao seu lado havia uma cadeira vazia, e ao lado desta um homem trajando preto. Seus cabelos eram negros e oleosos, o nariz anguloso, nele Leoh reconheceu imediatamente seu antigo professor de Poções, Severus Snape. Ao lado dele ainda havia mais duas pessoas que conversavam e pararam para olha-la como os demais, mas aquela altura ela não lhes deu importância.

Leohnora caminhou até a mesa apressadamente, enquanto a professora Minerva se levantava para recebê-la. Seguiu pelo lado a esquerda da mesa, cumprimentou a todos daquele lado e abraçou a diretora . A professora McGonagall indicou-lhe a cadeira vazia, ela agradeceu e se sentando no lugar indicado. Passou por Hagrid que a cumprimentou efusiasticamente. Severus, no entanto, parecia não ter lhe percebido a presença. Leoh por sua vez não evitou encará-lo e cumprimentou as outras duas pessoas ao canto.

Se ajeitou calmamente na cadeira e verificou que parecia destoar de todos. Aparentemente o preto e o verde escuro estavam em alta. Suspirou, infelizmente teriam que se acostumar, ela praticamente não possuía vestes escuras. A diretora explicou á todos quais seriam as atividades desempenhadas por Leohnora, ou seja, que ela faria parte do corpo docente da escola naquele ano. Todos sorriram e a cumprimentaram mais uma vez desejando-lhe boa sorte. Severus, ao contrário dos outros, continuava calado. O banquete foi servido e os professores começaram a refeição.

Leohnora não estava com fome, aquela excitação toda a fizera perder o apetite. Serviu-se apenas de suco de abóbora. Hagrid deu-lhe um sorriso e disse:

- Sabe, Leoh, gostei muito de saber que lecionará aqui. – dizendo isso, arrancou um pedaço da coxa de galinha que estava segurando em uma das gigantescas mãos - Precisamos de alguém para dar aulas de Defesa Contra á Arte das Trevas, já que o prof. Snape preferiu continuar a lecionar Poções.

- Obrigada, Hagrid. - disse-lhe ela bebericando o suco - Estou feliz por estar de volta.

- Espero que se saia melhor como professora, ensinando á um bando de cabeças ocas, do que como aluna... - rosnou alguém ao seu lado.

Ela se virou vagorasamente e encarou os olhos escuros do professor ao seu lado. Snape parecia mais taciturno do que nunca. Seus olhos frios traziam uma ponta de tristeza e ele parecia terrivelmente abatido.

- Desculpe-me, mas falou comigo? - Os olhos castanhos brilharam – Não me lembro de ter-mos sido apresentados. Deixe então que eu o faça, – e esticando a mão delicada em sua direção, disse: - Leohnora SaintClair.

- Poderia não usar de sarcasmos, Srta. SaintClair - disse em tom frio.- Já está bastante crescidinha para se comportar como um adolescente rebelde.

- Achei que esse fosse seu passatempo preferido, Severus - A voz dela era melodiosa - Ah...você reparou que cresci? Espantoso.

Ele a fitou demoradamente, seus olhos pretos cintilavam. Leohnora por sua vez não se fez de desentendida e o encarou sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Não podia deixar de notar - ele crispou os lábios num sorriso irônico - Os anos, minha cara, deixam marcas.

- Vindo de você eu devo considerar isso como um elogio - e falou mais baixo - Afinal sempre me considerou uma adolescente sabe-tudo infernal, não é, Sevie?

Severus parecia ter comido algo indigesto, pois estava lívido. Respirou fundo e recuperou seu auto controle. Enquanto isso as sobremesas foram servidas: pudins, bombas, tortas de amoras. Ele observou Leohnora, ela novamente não se servira de nada. Ao final do banquete todos se levantaram e Leoh se dirigiu para seus aposentos. Chegou rapidamente ao corredor onde ficava seu quarto e entrou. Segundos depois ouviu-se uma batida na porta. Ela abriu e Filch colocou as malas que carregava no vestíbulo. Leoh agradeceu e fechou a porta atrás dele.

Passou o resto da tarde toda arrumando suas coisas no armário, e pouco depois das quatro uma nova pancada soou na porta. Leohnora foi até a porta e abrindo-a viu os olhos da professora Minerva surgirem atrás de óculos quadrados.

- Oh, minha querida, boa noite. Será que posso entrar, Leohnora ? - disse-lhe ela.

- Claro, diretora. Fique a vontade. - respondeu afastando-se da porta e dando passagem á outra

- Vim pedi-lhe ajuda para fazer um baile aqui em Hogwarts - McGonagall falou rapidamente como se tivesse medo das palavras.

- Baile? - Leoh estava aturdida - Aqui em Hogwarts?

- Sim, achei que Scrimgeour tivesse lhe dito que iremos sediar novamente um Torneio - Ela tossiu - Dessa vez será uma disputa de Quadribol entre os times das três escolas. Não preciso dizer que isso servirá para desfazer a imagem que ficou do Torneio Tribruxo. O baile deverá acontecer na noite de natal, e servirá também como uma confraternização entre os alunos.

- Ele não me falou nada, mas não vejo problemas em ajudá-la. Será um prazer. - ela encarou a diretora - O julgamento de Severus só será em fevereiro, até lá será bom ter com o que distrair minha mente.

- A propósito, querida - A professora falou com cuidado - Desculpe-me se me intrometo, mas a julgar pelo comportamento de vocês dois hoje a mesa... Tem certeza que conseguirá se manter imparcial, Leoh? Não me parece estar disposta a entender o mundo dele. Peço mil desculpas, mas não pude fingir que não vi o jeito como trocaram farpas.

- Não tem do que se desculpar, Minerva - Ela sentou a beira da cama e fixou seu olhar num ponto distante - Você não está errada, não sei como vou fazer isso. Simplesmente não o suporto! – bufou e indicando o lugar au seu lado, disse: - Sente-se aqui, por favor. Há algo que preciso lhe contar.

A diretora se aproximou da cama e sentou no local indicado. Leoh se ajeitou em seu lugar e encarando a outra, começou a falar.

- Eu preciso fazer isso dar certo, Minerva - Estalou os dedos das mãos - Fiz uma promessa á Dumbledore de que provaria a inocência de Severus e que não deixaria o Ministério o trancafiar em Azkaban. Consegui impedir que o primeiro acontecesse, ele responderá todo o processo em liberdade, mas preciso encontrar Sibylla de qualquer maneira.

- O que mais está envolvido nisso além da promessa á Dumbledore? - Minerva a fitou – Eu reconheceria o brilho em seu olhar em qualquer lugar.

- Meu ... - Ela hesitou um pouco em responder - cargo de chefia no departamento de aurores .

Leoh levantou-se e começou a andar pelo quarto nervosamente. Num movimento rápido parou em frente a diretora.

- E o que a levaria a usá-lo como objeto de barganha? - A professora olhou-a com curiosidade - Não é um preço alto a se pagar quando não se interessa pelo caso?

- Eu me interesso pelo caso. – respondeu Leoh como uma veemência seca - Sei que ele é inocente! Ou pelo menos, foi forçado a fazer o que fez. Eu entrei nos pensamentos de Dumbledore certa vez quando estive aqui em seu escritório. Na época do Torneio Tribruxo... Sei que o que Dumbledore e Severus dizem é a verdade. Eu vi! Estive presente na cena por segundos, só que na época não sabia o que poderia acontecer.

- Entendo. Espero mais do que nunca, que não deixe se envolver pelos seus sentimentos, não ousaria acreditar que o que a levou a assumir esse compromisso seja um sentimento de ódio. - A diretora se levantou e deu-lhe uma palmadinha nas costas. Dirigiu-se para a porta e antes de sair falou: - Se precisar de mim sabe onde me encontrar. E obrigada por me ajudar no baile.

Leohnora assentiu com a cabeça e Minerva saiu para o corredor. Ela retornou ao quarto e continuou sua arrumação. Tinha que terminar tudo antes do Banquete de Abertura do Ano Letivo. Isso significava uma hora.


	3. Chapter 5

**Capítulo III**

_**Sobre cabeças-ocas**_

O Banquete de Abertura transcorrera bem, não houveram muitas novidades. As mesmas carinhas curiosas de sempre e depois muitos gritinhos de ah... oh...Leohnora foi apresentada como a nova professora de Defesa Contra á Arte das Trevas, o que provocou uma onda de aplausos nas mesas e alguns assobios. Ela sorriu e agradeceu numa reverência.

O dia seguinte amanheceu chuvoso. Leoh desceu para o café notando que estava ligeiramente atrasada. Muitos professores já tinham saído para suas salas e apenas Hagrid continuava ali . Ela lhe deu um sorriso e sentou ao seu lado dizendo:

- Acho que dormi demais - E serviu-se de chá e torradas - Não vai dar aula agora Hagrid?

- Não, professora - Ele por sua vez se serviu de mais salsichas - Só a tarde. Creio que você também não é, Leoh?

- Sim – respondeu e sorveu um pouco de chá - Mas vou até a biblioteca preparar aula de hoje. Não tive tempo ontem a noite.

- Sabe, Leoh... Achei que o prof. Snape iria querer continuar lecionando Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas quando retornou - e dizendo isso comeu a salsicha - Me enganei.

- Azar dele e sorte minha! - ela rebateu dando-lhe um sorriso infantil.

Alguns minutos depois deixou o salão em direção á biblioteca. Achou-a vazia, os alunos estavam em suas aulas e ela poderia procurar o livro que esquecera na Mansão a vontade. Leohnora estava dependurada no último degrau da escada, na ponta dos pés e tentava alcançar o volume de "As Forças das Trevas " de Quintino Trimble. Nesse momento ouviu uma voz fria e conhecida soar abaixo dela. Sem conseguir prestar mais atenção no que fazia, balançou na escada.

- Não devia ficar dependurada desse jeito ,srta...- A voz se calou no mesmo instante, porque Leoh se desequilibrara e rodou nas pontas dos pés mal apoiados caindo lá de cima com o volume nos braços.

Snape só teve tempo de abrir os braços para recebê-la, enquanto ela largava o livro e enlaçava-lhe o pescoço. Eles se fitaram por alguns segundos.E dando-se conta que ainda a segurava em seus braços,ele a desceu suavemente até o chão. Leoh por sua vez desfez o laço de seu braço em torno do pescoço dele e abaixou para pegar o livro ao mesmo tempo que o professor de poções. As mãos se tocaram e instintivamente ela lhe deu um sorriso puxando o livro das mãos dele.

- Obrigada por me segurar, Sevie - Ela se levantou lentamente e endireitou as vestes.

- Não devia ficar dependurada na escada daquele jeito - Ele havia se levantado também e sua voz agora era ríspida como sempre - E por favor não me chame de Sevie. Professor, SaintClair, Professor Snape.

- Tinha me esquecido que gosta de se manter distante e frio. Se esconder atrás de títulos. - Ela o encarou desafiadora - Sabe, algumas vezes penso que é humano. Tem sentimentos... Besteira minha, não é? - suspirou e disse - Mesmo assim obrigada pela ajuda, professor Snape.

Leohnora deu-lhe as costas e foi em direção a saída da biblioteca, deixando para trás um vulto negro em pé entre as estantes.

Três horas mais tarde ela entrava na sua sala de aula. As carteiras estavam cheias e vários pares de olhos haviam grudado nela. Leohnora sorriu, foi até o quadro negro atrás da mesa e escreveu seu nome. Tinha tentado preparar uma aula interessante e achava que havia conseguido algum resultado. Ao contrário do que esperou a aula transcorreu satisfatoriamente bem. Tinha conseguido prender a atenção de seus alunos e muitos haviam participado da aula com perguntas pertinentes ao assunto em questão. O sinal soou avisando o fim da aula e ela pediu que eles estudassem a pag.122 para a próxima aula, e que a chamassem simplesmente de Leohnora.

Deixou a sala satisfeita consigo mesma e foi em direção aos seus aposentos. Para sua surpresa, ao entrar deu de cara com a diretora e o Ministro da Magia. Leohnora entrou apressadamente enquanto Minerva falava.

- Professora, achei melhor esperar-mos por você aqui - disse-lhe ela se desculpando - Não levantaria tanta suspeita. Rufo quer lhe falar e vou deixá-los a sós.- tomou a direção da porta e saiu.

Rufo Scrimgeour era um homem com cabelos alourados tendendo para o grisalho, espessas sombrancelhas, olhos amarelados, magro e usava um óculos de arame. Assim que Minerva saiu ,ele virou-se para Leoh e a abraçou.

- Senti saudades da minha melhor funcionária - Seu sorriso era maldoso - O Ministério fica sem graça quando você não está lá, sabia?

- Não, Rufus. Não tinha menos idéia. - ela entrou para o quarto e ele a seguiu - O que quer exatamente aqui?

- Dar-lhe uma boa notícia - Ele a fitou com interesse - Malfoy deixou Azkaban hoje de manhã. O que me diz? Gostou ? Fiz o que me pediu... Seu namorado está solto.- Um sorriso de desdém aflorou em seus lábios.

- Ele não é meu namorado, Rufus.- ela rebateu, encarando-o com desprezo - Foi meu noivo, nada mais. Além do mais, com Narcissa presa, Draco precisará de alguém ao seu lado quando for a julgamento. Você sabe disso tão bem quanto eu, não foi difícil pedir uma condicional para ele. Lucius já cumpriu quase toda sua pena. – Leoh agora sorria - Por isso não me fez favor algum, apenas cumpriu a lei.

- Tsi ,tsi, tsi... Você é uma menina má. – Rufus estava alguns passos de Leoh e a segurou pelos braços - Já conseguiu alguma prova da inocência do professorzinho ?

- Não o chame assim. - Seus olhos castanhos estavam brilhantes e cheio de revolta - Vou provar sua inocência, eu lhe disse que faria isso. Coloquei meu cargo á sua disposição caso eu não conseguisse, mas... - ela chegou bem perto de seu rosto sussurrando - ainda vai ter que me engolir por algum tempo - aumentou seu tom e ordenou á ele - Saia agora.

Scrimgeour a puxou novamente e sorriu com desdém.

- Mulheres, como você gostam de homens que se arrastam aos seus pés. - Ele apertava tanto os pulsos dela que estavam ficando roxos - Gostam de poder, não é? Posso lhe dar isso, se quiser... E se for boazinha comigo - Rufo a trouxe a centímetros de distância a ponto de sentir sua respiração.- Posso até inocentar seu professor...

- Você está me machucando - Ela tentou retirar-lhe os pulsos das mãos sem sucesso - Me largue, Rufus! Vá embora!

De repente a porta do vestíbulo se abriu. Leohnora só pode ver um vulto entrando por ela e indo na direção de seu opositor com a varinha em punho.

- Largue-a imediatamente, Scrimgeour - ordenou a voz fria .

- Professor...- as palavras se perderam diante da nova investida da varinha em sua direção

- Não ouviu ? Largue-a - a voz ordenou novamente.

A pressão em volta de seus pulsos diminuiu,e Leoh pode ver que Snape estava em pé ao lado de Rufus tendo a varinha apontada direto para seu coração. O pânico se apoderou dela, num gesto rápido pegou a varinha das mãos dele e mantendo-a apontada para Snape, ordenou a Rufus:

- Saia antes que eu mude de idéia. - Ela estava pálida e arfava frenéticamente

Scrimgeour saiu pela porta sem precisar de uma nova ordem, enquanto isso Snape avançou na direção de Leohnora e retirou-lhe de suas mãos a varinha. Ela o fitou e foi a última coisa que viu, desmaiou em seus braços.

Leohnora acordou uma hora depois estava deitada em sua cama tendo Minerva ao seu lado e Snape em pé no meio do aposento. Ela tentou se sentar, mas seu corpo doía todo, parecia que tinha se atracado numa luta corporal com alguém. Sentiu que as mãos da diretora seguravam as dela, e viu Severus se aproximar lentamente de sua cabeceira. Ele a fitou demoradamente.

- Parece que melhorou - Virou-se para a diretora - Vou até minha sala pegar uma poção para que ela durma mais confortavelmente. Faça companhia a ela até que eu volte, sei que tem que se apresentar no Salão para o jantar, mas Leohnora não pode ficar sozinha.- Foi em direção á porta - Não me demoro

- Pode ir tranqüilo, professor - Sorriu-lhe bondosamente - Eu o espero voltar.

Snape assentiu e saiu com sua capa farfalhando pelo corredor. McGonagall a encarou e deu-lhe um tapinha leve nas mãos.

- O que aconteceu aqui, Leoh?- ela a encarou - O que Rufus queria?

- Me infernizar - Leohnora a olhou com olhos cheios de lágrimas - Desde que recebeu um não á uma proposta de casamento e que eu jurei inocentar Severus, ele não faz outra coisa.

- Rufus? Rufus Scrimgeour a pediu em casamento? - Minerva estava horrorizada - Mas veja só que audácia! Você podia ser sua filha.

- Acalme-se Minerva. Ele só pediu, eu não aceitei - Ela fez um esforço para sorrir.

- Não me admira que você esteja agindo tão estranhamente. - A diretora escolheu as palavras - Tão... tão anciosa. Leoh você quase não come nas refeições. Eu vou falar com Dumbledore.

- Ele não pode fazer nada, professora - Olhou para janela, lá fora a chuva caía intensamente - Preciso agir o mais rápido possível.

A resposta veio na voz de Snape que acabara de voltar de sua sala com um pequeno frasco nas mãos e entrava de volta em seus aposentos.

- Não vai a lugar algum por enquanto - falou sério.

Minerva se colocou de pé e disse adeus para Leoh. Foi na direção do vestíbulo e desapareceu. Snape foi até o criado mudo e colocou ali o frasco, fitando-a com curiosidade.

- Porque Rufus a tratou daquele jeito? - sua voz pareceu suave.

- Anda ouvindo atrás das portas, professor? - rebateu secamente.- Como apareceu tão rápido?

- Estava apenas de passagem no corredor e ouvi as vozes alteradas – respondeu com amargura – No entanto, não lhe devo satisfações de onde ou quando ando pelos corredores da escola, srta. Devo zelar pelos alunos de minha casa.

- Então por que está ainda aqui ? - Leoh disse ríspida. – Devia continuar seu trabalho.

- Porque você desmaiou nos meus braços - Ele a fitou incrédulo

- Desculpe se atrapalhei o seu jantar, não vou prendê-lo por mais tempo.- ela desviou o olhar - Pode ir.

- Nunca aprendeu a ter educação, não é mesmo, Leoh? - falou com malícia

- E você nunca aprendeu a ser gentil! - a nota de sua voz era raivosa.

Ele bufou e dirigiu-se para porta, enquanto isso ela suspirou e virou-se para ele.

- Desculpe-me.- sua voz era calma.

- O que você disse? - disse-lhe ele virando e arqueando a sonbrancelha

- Desculpe-me - falou um tom mais alto - Agradeço por você ter intercedido, não sei o que ele poderia ter feito.

Snape se aproximou da cama vagarosamente, analisando a figura ali deitada. Ficou em pé bem próximo a cabeceira.

- O que ele queria?- era a segunda vez que perguntava.

- A verdade? - Ela sorriu infantil - Um sim!

- Como um sim? – perguntou seco.

- Um sim, como sempre dizemos em resposta a um pedido de casamento, Sevie. Só isso, e...- Ela parou fitando-o

- E ? - Ele esperou a reposta

- Parece óbvio, não? - Ela sorriu de novo - Ele não me seguraria daquele jeito se eu tivesse dito este sim . Não vai reclamar de ter-lhe chamado de Sevie?

- Não - Estava pensativo - Ele não é velho demais?

- Você acha? - Leoh o analisou - Nunca pensei por esse lado, sempre o achei horrível.

- Se interessa por beleza, então?- Ele usou de desdém

- Não, não quis dizer isso - Ela segurou a mão dele entre as suas - A beleza sempre me trouxe problemas.

- Matrimoniais pelo que vejo - Crispou os lábios num sorriso irônico

- Nem sempre - Ela devolveu o sorriso - Já me afastou muitas vezes de quem... dos homens.

- Difícil de acreditar - falou friamente – Bonita, jovem, inteligente... - Ele sentiu que ela estava pronta a esboçar um novo sorriso e completou num tom mais frio que o anterior - Dumbledore sempre disse isso a seu respeito.

- Você também acha isso? - ela se viu fazendo uma pergunta tão infantil que ficou chocada consigo mesma.

- Não me parece que faça diferença o que penso, não é? - Ele a olhou com curiosidade. Pegou o frasco em cima do criado mudo, e ntou-se na beira da cama e debruçou-se sobre ela - È melhor você tomar isso agora ,irá relaxar e dormir. Não terá sonhos e nem pesadelos.

Ela chegou a cabeça para frente, inclinando-a e entreabriu delicadamente os lábios. Seus olhares se cruzaram, Leoh percebeu um fundo de inquietação por parte do professor. Ela podia sentir-lhe a respiração. O líquido por sua vez não descia do frasco e as mãos dele estavam paradas no ar. Ela inclinou-se mais ainda, fechou os olhos e o que parecia impossível aconteceu. Sentiu vagarosamente os lábios deles encostarem nos dela.

A sutileza do beijo era tanta que Leohnora sentiu cada parte de seu corpo reagir passo a passo. Viu quando a outra mão dele recolocou o frasco de volta na mesinha e voltou vagarosamente, deitando-a de encontro ao travesseiro. Seu pulso acelerou, a pressão do beijo e das mãos dele em seu corpo aumentaram. Ela esperou por aquele momento desde seus dezessete anos, desde que ele pegara seu livro de poções junto com uma carta e nunca mais a devolvera. Leohnora esperava qualquer reação dele a carta, mas não o total desprezo com que a tratou até o final do curso. Era natural uma aluna se apaixonar por seu professor, mesmo sendo ele um ranzinza, e se levar em conta que Snape tinha apenas uns vinte e três anos... Bom, era mais natural ainda.

Snape interrompeu o beijo bruscamente, afastandose. Leoh abriu os olhos e viu um professor atônito a sua frente.

- Acho melhor pararmos por aqui – disse, desviando os olhos dela

- Você fez isso a pelo menos vinte anos atrás - Ela o encarou fria.

- Você era uma criança – rebateu seco.

- E você um velho... - disse irônica – Não, esqueci, você era o Professor Snape, mais preocupado em aterrorizar seus alunos!

- Já chega, Leoh! – rosnou, fitando-a com ódio - Você não sabe do que está falando.

- Vamos me diga...o que eu não sei? - falou com desdém – Bom, até agora achava que você nuca se importara comigo, mas depois desse beijo...

- Acha que me importo? - sua voz soou cruel e ele se levantou indo em direção a porta

- Sim, acho - Ela levantou-se da cama cambaleando, estava com uma camisola branca curta que deixava sua pele clara a mostra - E acho que vai fugir de novo, s-seu c-covarde!

Snape estacou no beiral da porta e se virou repentinamente na direção dela a tempo de a ver dar mais três passos e cair em seus braços novamente. Ele a ergueu nos braços e a levou de volta para cama. Leohnora enlaçou seu pescoço como fizera na biblioteca mais cedo, e quando ele a depositou na cama ela o puxou para si. Ele tentou desvencilhar-se mas sem sucesso. Ela mordeu seu lóbulo da orelha e sussurrou baixinho: -Eu o amo, sempre o amei, Sevie. Severus a fitou longamente, a camisola tinha subido até os quadris deixando as pernas de fora .Ele afastou os cabelos dela com as mãos e beijou-lhe o pescoço, os ombros. Abaixou as alças da camisola e percorreu suavemente com os lábios o caminho até seu colo Parou voltando até o ouvido dela e com um leve sorriso, sussurrou-lhe: - Nunca me chame de covarde . Leohnora sorriu e retirou-lhe as vestes.

O dia aindanão tinha raiado quando Severus a acordou cobrindo-lhe de beijos. Ela abriu os olhos preguissosamente e sorriu. Leoh retribui-lhe os beijos e minutos depois ambos arquejavam novamente . Ela se aninhou nos braços dele, enquanto ele dizia:

- Preciso ir, já está amanhecendo. - Ele fez menção de sair da cama, mas ela o deteve - Vamos, Leoh ... Eu tenho que ir antes que os alunos comecem a vagar pelos corredores .

- Fez amor comigo só que o chamei de covarde, Sevie? - Ela o encarou com os olhos profundamente castanhos - Vamos, diga.

Ele saiu da cama e se vestiu apressadamente. Por alguns segundos ela provou a mais amarga dúvida que podia existir, foi aí que ele se aproximou da cama e deitou-se sobre ela beijando-lhe os lábios .

- Você acha mesmo que faria isso só por vingança ? - Sorriu-lhe pela primeira vez .

Deu-lhe um beijo na testa e antes de sair da cama se virou perguntando:

- Como foi sua primeira aula ontem? - Ele a olhou curioso - Ensinando um bando de cabeças ocas, suponho?

- Não, Sevie. Definitivamente não são cabeças ocas - Ela sorriu

- Nos vemos no café, srta. SaintClair - Foi para a porta desta vez sem interrupções


	4. Chapter 3

**Capítulo IV**

**_Dezoito anos em um dia_**

Leohnora desceu para o café atrasada como sempre, mas para sua surpresa e alegria, Severus ainda estava sentado na cadeira ao lado da sua. Ela vestia uma veste verde clara que contrastava lindamente com seus cabelos acobreados. Assim que entrou no Salão ela o viu erguer os olhos em sua direção. Leoh encaminhou-se para a mesa, mas a meio caminho, foi interrompida por um aluno de último ano que queria retirar uma dúvida sobre a redação que ela pedira. Leohnora deu atenção ao menino e quando ergueu os olhos novamente, Snape quase fulminara o menino com o olhar. Interiormente ela riu.

Sentou-se ao seu lado ,e se serviu de torradas. Snape a encarou e perguntou em seguida

- Sempre é tão solicita com seus alunos ? - Seu tom era de escárnio

- Não, só com os que me procuram. - Ela retribuiu sorrindo

- Talvez devesse ser menos íntima deles - ele retorquiu

- Talvez não devesse se importar com isso - ela completou

Ele se levantou da mesa e saiu abruptamente. Leohnora olhou para os lados não havia mais ninguém ali, deixou seu café quase intocado saindo atrás da figura de negro.

Ela dobrou os corredores rapidamente. Tinha certeza que ele não podia ter tomado tanta dianteira. Desceu outros tantos corredores. Por Merlim estou perdida em Hogwarts! – pensou, quando ia dobrando mais um corredor, deu de cara com Filch , e se esforçando para parecer controlada perguntou ao zelador:

- Sr. Filch, poderia me dizer como chegar nas masmorras?

- É só seguir por aquele corredor a sua esquerda - disse resmungando mais alguma coisa inaudível.

Leoh fez exatamente o que ele dissera e saiu diretamente nas masmorras. Um menino passou por ela correndo, devia ser da Sonserina para estar ali e ela o interpelou:

- Saberia me dizer aonde é o escritório do Prof. Snape ?

- A segunda porta esquerda depois da tapeçaria, professora - ele sorriu e saiu correndo novamente pelo corredor

- Obrigada - ela disse sem ter certeza de que ele ouvira.

Seguiu pelo corredor frio até a porta indicada pelo menino e bateu.

- Entre - a voz de Snape soou do outro lado

Leohnora entrou e parou no mesmo instante. Ao lado de Snape estava um homem alto e loiro com olhos azuis acompanhado por um rapaz de uns dezoito anos igualmente loiro. O coração de Leoh acelerou e ela prendeu a respiração, sua vontade era de dar meia volta e sair por onde viera. Snape a deteve dizendo:

- Professora SaintClair - Ele sorriu-lhe indulgente ,mas as palavras gelaram sua alma - È claro que se lembra de Lucius, não?

- Sim -ela balbuciou e baixou os olhos.- Como vai Malfoy?

- Minha cara srta.SaintClair- Ele se aproximou beijando-lhe a mão - Não sabia que estava lecionando em Hogwarts. Deixe que lhe apresente meu filho, Draco - e dizendo fez um gesto para o menino se aproximar - Soube que vai defendê-lo no julgamento, é verdade?

- É verdade, Lucius - Ela o fitou detidamente. Malfoy estava mais magro e abatido mas não deixara seus maneirismos de lado - Prazer, Draco. – ela disse estendendo a mão em direção ao rapaz - Meu nome é...

- Leohnora Norris SaintClair - O rapaz completou prontamente, e beijando-lhe a mão como o pai fizera antes, disse - Encantado

- Continua linda ,Leoh. - disse-lhe Lucius empurrando o filho para o lado, discretamente. - È uma pena não termos casado.

- Como sempre galanteador, não Lucius? – Foi a vez de Snape interrompê-lo

- Você sabia, não, Severus ? - Sorriu triunfante - Eu deveria ter me casado com a srta. SaintClair a alguns anos atrás... Acho que lhe contei na época. Ela era sua aluna, não?

- Sim, Lucius. - Snape estava pálido, mas se mantinha impassível - Me falou por várias vezes e ainda me fez prometer ficar de olho em sua noiva - completou contrariado.

- Tem razão, tinha me esquecido desse fato. - Lucius fitou-a demoradamente - Meu pai infelizmente foi contra minha escolha depois que Leohnora entrou para o Ministério. Foi quando conheci Narcissa.

Leohnora olhou lívida para Severus que desviou o olhar para Draco. Sentiu de repente faltar-lhe ar nos pulmões, se controlou e viu várias cenas se formarem diante de seus olhos. Viu Malfoy pedindo ao amigo que zelasse pela noiva, depois viu Snape abrindo a carta e lendo que a noiva de seu melhor amigo o amava. Um raio cruzou seus olhos e ela voltou ao presente. As pernas bambearam, ela se sentiu fraca e amparou-se nas paredes. Severus percebeu seu movimento e olhou para ela.

- Lucius - disse seco - Peço que me desculpe, mas tenho uma aula para dar. E me parece que a professora deseja algo - e virando-se para ela - Seria mais poção para dormir?

Ela respondeu afirmativamente. Pai e filho fizeram-lhe uma mesura e se encaminhavam para porta, quando Lucius voltou-se para ela e sussurrou ao seu ouvido:- Nos vemos depois ,Leoh. Leohnora não respondeu e ele se foi. Snape esperou que ele fechasse a porta e desceu o degrau na direção dela . Amparou-a até a cadeira, fê-la sentar e deu-lhe algo para beber. Leoh respirou vagarosamente e a cor começou a voltar aos seus lábios.

- Porque não tenta se alimentar? - Ele a encarou sério

- Porque nunca me contou que sabia que eu era noiva de Lucius? - Sua voz estava embargada e as lágrimas caíam de seu olhos, grossas.

- Faria alguma diferença ? - deu-lhe um sorriso amarelo - Seu pai já tinha aceitado o casamento... Pronto era o que bastava!

- Sim. - murmurou enquanto as lágrimas corriam livremente pelo seu rosto.- Você leu a carta, sabia que eu não amava Malfoy!!

- Seu pai não a deixaria casar comigo, acaso esqueceu que sou um mestiço? - As palavras soaram frias como navalhas.

- Meu pai nunca seguiu as idéias de Voldemort - ela falou séria

- Não é uma questão de idéias, Leoh ... É uma questão de família, princípios, sangue! - Ele desviou o olhar

- Para mim isso nunca significou nada! - ela rebateu furiosa e se pôs de pé - Agora não há mais meu pai ou minha família... Qual seria sua desculpa?

- Há sim, ainda há Lucius... Ele não vai desistir fácil – Encarou-a mais uma vez - Eu o conheço bem, você é um troféu que ele nunca teve.

- Eu não o quero! Nunca o quis... - ela ficou de pé e se agarrou nas vestes dele - Você sabe disso muito bem, não sabe?

Snape colocou-a sentada novamente na cadeira a sua frente e foi até sua mesa. Abriu a última gaveta e retirou alguma coisa lá de dentro. Voltou em direção á ela e quando chegou perto, esticou-lhe o braço. Leohnora viu um pergaminho desbotado com o selo rompido e recebeu-o em suas mãos, abrindo-o. Reconheceu a própria caligrafia na parte interna assim que começou a lê-la. Mordendo os lábios e devolveu-lhe o pedaço de papel.

- Eu guardei isso durante esse tempo todo - Pegou o pergaminho e colocou-o no bolso das vestes - Sabe o quanto sofri esses anos todos? - Ele a fitou. Seus olhos cintilavam de fúria e continuou: - Você me insultava todos os dias que nos víamos na Ordem, como se já não bastasse ter que esconder meus sentimentos por causa de Lucius! Por causa de Voldemort! Por sua causa!

- Você nunca demonstrou que me amava.- Um soluço estremeceu o corpo dela - Você sempre foi grosso e estúpido.

- Bom, agora você sabe por que a mantive sempre longe - Sua voz era mais calma - Viu tudo o que tive que fazer, não viu? São coisas das quais não me orgulho muito. Cheguei ao ponto de matar Dumbledore, o único que acreditou realmente em mim, e... Não sei se vou conseguir provar minha inocência. Pelo menos Voldemort está morto.

- Eu vou provar sua inocência - Ela segurou a mão dele - Vou encontrar Sibylla. Eu vi as memórias de Dumbledore, sei que é inocente.

- Desde quando sabe ? - Ele parecia surpreso e arqueou a sombrancelha.

- Há três anos eu vi as memórias, mas só fiz a ligação entre o que vi e o que aconteceu a pouco mais de dois meses - Ela o encarou - Dumbledore e Minerva me pediram para lecionar aqui para isso... Sou eu quem vai defendê-lo no Ministério, Sevie.

- Você vai me defender? - disse aturdido - Como conseguiu isso?

- Coloquei meu cargo de chefe do departamento á disposição, caso eu perca - retorquiu.

- Você fez o que? - disse incrédulo - Está louca? Dedicou sua vida para conseguir isso...

- Sinceramente, professor...- sorriu infantil - Você vale mais que qualquer cargo.

Ela se levantou da cadeira, foi até ele e beijou-lhe suavemente os lábios. Snape a abraçou ternamente e ficaram parados assim durante algum tempo.


	5. Chapter 4

**Capitulo V**

_**O encontro**_

Passaram-se dois meses desde aquela entrevista que Leohnora tivera com Lucius e Draco. As festas de fim de ano estavam próximas e o Torneio de Quadribol havia começado há quinze dias. Hogwarts estava lotada de alunos que se acotovelavam durante os jogos nas arquibancadas. Haveria uma partida no dia seguinte entre Hogwarts e Drumstrang, e Leoh resolvera descansar um pouco pois continuava se sentindo muito fraca. Assim, Snape iria sozinho assistir a partida.

Quando a hora da partida se aproximou, ele aproveitou que a maioria dos alunos já tinham ido para o campo de Quadribol, e passou nos aposentos de Leohnora para ver se estava tudo bem. Ela disse-lhe que sim, e dando-lhe um beijo, viu-o sair para a noite fria. Não mais que minutos depois uma sombra se esgueirou para fora dos portões da escola e aparatou ali mesmo.

Leohnora usava uma capa preta e seus cabelos balançavam pelas laterais do capuz com o vento frio da noite. Ela desceu uma rua, virou a primeira esquina e entrou num pub com letreiro em neon. O lugar ficava no centro da Londres trouxa e estava repleto deles. Ela retirou a capa. Vestia uma calça de couro preta, botas e uma blusa branca. Dirigiu-se á uma mesa no canto e fez o pedido ao barman que havia vindo até ela. O homem trouxe a bebida e ela agradeceu comum aceno de cabeça. A porta do pub se abriu novamente e um homem trajando um capa preta entrou e se dirigiu a mesa em que ela estava sentada.

Ele se sentou e baixou o capuz. A imagem de Lucius Malfoy sorriu para ela, e aparentemente tinha recuperado o peso.

- Leohnora - Ele falou maliciosamente - È um prazer encontra-la aqui, afastado de olhares curiosos.

- Não perca seu tempo me galanteando, Lucius - Ela sorriu e bebericou o copo a sua frente - Como está Narcissa?

- Não pretendo menosprezar sua inteligência - e a encarou sério - Ela está em Azkaban, acredita que possa estar bem?

- Desculpe, não tive a intenção de magoá-lo – disse consternada - Tenho como inocentar Draco, mas quero lhe pedir um favor, Lucius.

- Não seria amoroso, seria? - sorriu irônico

- Receio que não, meu caro.- devolveu-lhe o sorriso e sorveu o resto do conteúdo do copo - Quero que encontre alguém para mim. Você ainda tem muita influência e contatos, sei que pode faer isso facilmente, preciso que ache a professora Trelawney.

Lucius deu-lhe um sorriso de desdém e colocou sua mão por cima da dela.

- Não me diga que vai defender Severus? - Ele observou atentamente sua reação

- Vê? Como eu disse, você ainda tem muita influência - Ela mexeu no copo vazio girando-o - Imagino que foi no Ministério que soube...

- Talvez... – rebateu.

- Bom, Malfoy... Espero que possa me ajudar a encontrá-la - Chegou seu rosto para frente - Afinal, Snape é seu amigo também, não?

Ele ficou em silêncio enquanto Leohnora se levantava, colocando a capa e tomando a direção da saída do pub. Malfoy jogou uma nota em cima da mesa e saiu atrás dela. Leoh tinha acabado de virar a esquina, quando sentiu um puxão em sua capa e viu Lucius em pé a suas costas.

- Não vai sair assim... Sem se despedir... - Ele a puxou para si e arrancou-lhe um beijo.

A mão dela subiu ao ar, mas ele a deteve com a bengala.

- Ahn, ahn - ele fez que não com o dedo - Não quer que eu ache a professora ?

Leohnora o encarou com seus olhos castanhos cintilando de ódio, virou-se e foi na direção contrária o pub. Sumiu na escuridão da noite.

Quando entrou em seus aposentos, um vulto alto e negro estava parado em frente a cama, imóvel. Ela caminhou até ele e quando tentou se aproximar mais foi detida por suas mãos. Snape a encarou friamente.

- Aonde estava? – rosnou baixo.

- Fui dar uma volta - ela disse devagar - Queria respirar um pouco de ar puro, só isso.

- Londres não é um bom lugar para passear a essa hora, sabia? – Estreitou seus olhos pretos sobre ela - Não creio que Lucius seja uma boa companhia, ou é?

- Sevie, e-eu posso explicar... - balbuciou e começou a estalar os dedos. - Fui pedi-lhe um favor...

- Que ele lhe aceite de volta - seus olhos pretos cintilaram - Não vai ser difícil, posso garantir.- disse isso com raive e virou-se para sair - Eu não sou palhaço, Leoh...

- Eu fui pedir que encontre Sibylla, juro! - Ela estava mais branca que o normal.

Snape não lhe deu atenção, cruzou o quarto emdireção ao vestíbulo, e antes de sair pela porta, falou amargamente:

- Eu vi quando ele a beijou...

Bateu a porta com força e o barulho ecoou pelo quarto, enquanto Leohnora desabava no chão aos prantos.

Na manhã seguinte Leoh não desceu para o café, limitou-se a dar suas aulas e voltou aos seus aposentos. A semana se passou assim, ela fazendo seu dejejum no quarto e sem aparecer para o almoço e o jantar. O natal seria no sábado seguinte, o que a fez lembrar do pedido da diretora sobre o baile. Procurou Minerva e acertou todos os detalhes, mas manteve-se longe da mesa dos professores. Na noite de sexta ficou até tarde fazendo os enfeites para o dia seguinte, deixando o Salão Principal ricamente decorado.

Os alunos fizeram a refeição em outro lugar para que não vissem a decoração antes da hora. E logo em seguida Minerva foi lhe fazer uma visita. bateu na porta, mas como não obteve resposta empurrou-a e entrou. Passou pelo vestíbulo, entrou no quarto e ouviu um barulho vindo do toillet. Ela se aproximou e ao entrar deparou-se com Leohnora apoiada na pia, os lábios brancos e pronta para desmaiar. McGonagall a acompanhou até a cama e deitou-a .

- Vou chamar Severus. – disse calmamente.

- Não, Minerva ...- Seus olhos a fitaram apavorados - Ele não...

- O que está acontecendo, Leoh ? - A bruxa a encarou por trás dos óculos - Eu pensei que vocês...

- Não mais...- Ela segurou a mão da diretora - Traga Madame Ponfrey

A diretora assentiu e saiu sem fazer mais perguntas. Uma meia hora depois voltou com Madame Ponfrey ao seu encalço. Leohnora tinha recobrado a cor dos lábios e parecia mais disposta. Minerva ficou em pé ao lado da cama, enquanto a outra examinava a paciente. Assim que terminou, Madame Ponfrey encarou Leohnora com severidade.

- Acho que não preciso dizer o que tem... Preciso?

- Não - disse Leoh.

- Sim - interveio a diretora.

- Ela ainda não lhe contou, Minerva? - disse Mme. Pronfrey virando-se para a diretora

- Não. Não contei a ninguém...- Leoh encarou as duas - E espero que façam o mesmo.

- Minerva tem que saber, Leoh. Ela é a diretora - disse duramente - Você terá que se afastar em pouco tempo.

- È tão grave assim ?- perguntou Minerva

- Não, a princípio não há risco - Virando-se para Leoh - Vai contar o quer que eu o faça ?

- Estou grávida. - desviou o olhar das duas - ...é isso prof .McGonagall

Minerva levou as duas mãos aos lábios, seus olhos piscaram umas duas vezes e quando voltou a falar, ela o fez calmamente.

- Imagino que o pai não saiba... - ela respirou fundo.

- Não, ele não vai saber - disse Leoh duramente.

- Bom, vou deixá-las a sós. Tome esse tônico e descanse ,Leoh - e encarando-a antes de deixar o quarto, disse - È melhor que conte á ele. Vou ter que pedir-lhe que faça mais poção e ele vai desconfiar.

Disse isso e saiu do aposento.

- Minha querida - A diretora sorriu-lhe - Tenho certeza que ele vai adorar.

- Preciso defendê-lo no Ministério, não posso deixar que saibam - Leoh explicou.

- Não terá como esconder - deu-lhe uma palmadinha na mão - Não è justo fazer isso com o pai da criança. Se você não contar, Leoh, ele nunca perdoará. Agora descanse, o baile é daqui a quatro horas e quero que você melhore e vá, ouviu?

Ela sorriu e McGonagall deixou os aposentos. Leohnora adormeceu em seguida, e quando acordou já estava quase na hora do baile. Sentia-se um pouco melhor, mas ao olhar-se no espelho viu "uma abóbora". Tomou um banho, olhou os cabelos lisos e fez uma careta. Foi até seu armário escolheu um vestido salmão que a deixava mais esguia e tinha um lindo decote nas costas. Vestiu-o rapidamente, voltou até o espelho e com um toque de varinha os cabelos encachearam prendendo-se em um coque desalinhado. Leohnora aprovou o efeito e realçou os lábios com um batom carmim. Passando a mão no écharpe da mesma cor do vestido saiu para o corredor.

Não gastou muito tempo para percorrer os corredores até o Salão Principal. Assim que entrou foi ao encontro de Minerva que vestia uma linda veste verde esmeralda e sorriu ao vê-la. Em pé a um canto do recinto estava Snape em seu traje de gala preto. Ela o fitou mas ele desviou o olhar.

As valsas começaram e o salão começou a encher com os estudantes das três escolas. Minerva foi tirada pelo diretor de Drumstrang para dançar e Leoh se viu sozinha. Olhou para onde estava Snape, e ele pareceu mais mal humorado do que de costume. Não demorou muito para que o menino que havia provocado ciúmes em Snape meses antes a tirasse para dançar. Leohnora chegou a hesitar, mas ao ver novamente Snape desviar de seu olhar, não teve mais dúvidas. Não iria passar a noite inteira esperando que ele a convidasse para uma valsa. Até porque, depois seria tarde demais, um grupo adolescente bruxo ia se apresentar.

O par dançou tão divinamente que abriu espaço na pista. Leohnora deslizava suavemente de uma lado para outro do Salão conduzida pelo jovem aluno. Ela podia sentir os olhos de Severus grudados nela a cada movimento que fazia. Eles iam dançar a terceira valsa, quando ela aproveitou que a música parara e sorveu um copo inteiro de Firewhiky num gole. Recomeçou a dança: mais uma valsa e depois, uma nova parada. Outro copo de Firewhisky. Quando ia começar a valsar novamente viu o braço de Severus retirar gentilmente o menino de sua frente e o afastá-lo com um rosnado.

Ele a conduziu de volta ao centro do salão e começaram a valsar. Leoh desviou do olhar que ele lhe lançara. Ela estava mais resplandecente que nunca e Snape não desviava seus olhos dela. A música acabou e Leoh sentou-se na mesa com ele pegando mais um copo Firewhisky. Ele o retirou da sua mão e encarou-a.

- O que está pretendendo fazer? Se embebedar? - seu tom era desprezível - Lucius não a quis de volta ?

- Ora, professor - Ela fixou seu olhar nos dele. - Desde quando controla o quanto bebo? A propósito não lhe devo satisfações da minha vida...

- Desde que queira ser irresponsável eu a controlarei - ele rosnou.

- Esse porre não tem nada a ver com Lucius... – ela disse grogue, e continuou: - Nunca mais o vi.

- Controle-se Leoh, você ainda está na frente de seus alunos – ele sussurrou - Sei que não tem visto Malfoy.

- Diga-me foi por isso que me tirou para valsar? - ela sorriu .- Foi um pedido de desculpas, não foi?

- Não. - rebateu friamente - Apenas evitei que continuasse dando vexame com aquele pirralho.

Ela se levantou de um salto encarando-o com os olhos cintilantes de ódio, pegou sua écharpe e saiu a passos largos do Salão. Atravessou o hall de entrada e os jardins da escola como um vento frio de inverno dirigindo-se para o lago. A noite estava fria e todo agasalho que possuía era a écharpe. Bufando, sentou-se na grama e ficou ali fitando o ceú. O vento sibilava nas árvores e jogava seus cabelos para trás. Leohnora baixou os olhos enquanto as lágrimas rolavam por sua face. Aquele embate com Severus tinha sido a gota d'água, todos os sentimentos conflitantes dentro dela afloraram.

Um leve ruído a suas costas a fez virar e pode ver que Severus estava em pé atrás dela. Sem dizer nada ela voltou seu olhar para a superfície calma do lago. Ignorando o desprezo dela, ele se sentou ao seu lado e atirou uma pedrinha na água que ricocheteou em sua superfície que agora descrevia elipses longas que se multiplicavam até a beira. Leohnora continuou imóvel com o queixo apoiado entre as pernas encolhidas.

- Por que mentiu para mim naquele dia? - ele disse enfim.

- Por que não me deixaria ir. - ela respondeu sem encará-lo - Pensaria exatamente o que pensou, mesmo que fosse avisado... Mesmo sabendo que o amo.

- Seria diferente.- ele argumentou.

- Não, não seria, Severus - Ela voltou seu rosto molhado pelas lágrimas na direção do dele e o encarou, dizendo: - Seja honesto... Sua reação seria a mesma. Você duvidou de meu amor, da minha fidelidade!

- Você mentiu! - esbravejou

- Eu não omitiria nada se você fosse uma pessoa compreensível - ela retrucou no mesmo tom.

Ele a fitou em silêncio. Leoh se colocou de pé e sem dizer ou esperar qualquer palavra partiu de volta para o castelo. Snape a viu seguir o caminho de volta, mas de repente saiu correndo na direção que ela tomara. Leohnora desmaiara no meio do jardins.

Quando Leoh acordou estava deitada em sua cama tendo Mme .Ponfrey ao seu lado e um Snape nervoso andando de um lado para o outro do aposento. Ela abriu os olhos e encarou a mulher ao seu lado. Mme .Ponfrey lhe sorriu e antes que Snape notasse que Leoh havia acordado, ela sussurrou ao ouvido da professora: - " Ele ainda não sabe de nada, Leoh. Faça um favor aos dois e conte ". Leoh deu um longo suspiro e viu a enfermeira falar mais alto:

- Professor - disse para ele - Ela acordou.

Ele se aproximou da cama num piscar de olhos, enquanto Mme. Ponfrey se levantava e saía do aposento.

- Você está bem ? - Tomou suas mãos entre as dele.

- Estou - ela disse curta.

- Vai me contar o que está acontecendo? - rebateu - Por que há duas semanas vem fazendo refeições no quarto?

- Não existe nada demais. - ela o encarou – Apenas resolvi que seria melhor assim.

- Eu sei que tem me evitado, mas isso não é motivo para...- ele se calou estreitando os olhos sobre ela – Desmaios, enjôos... - olhou o frasco sobre a cabeceira e pegou-o nas mãos - Tônico contra enjôos? Isso é medicação usada em casos de...- Ele a fitou lívido.

- Gravidez ? Você é ótimo no que faz. - ela completou se virando para o lado e ocultando seu rosto no travesseiro. - Pronto, agora tem sua resposta para minha reclusão. Por favor saia, Severus.

A expressão dele mudara. Estava com as mãos crispadas sobre o vidro como se pudesse estraçalhá-lo num golpe. Num gesto brusco debruçou-se sobre o corpo dela e a virou de encontro a seu rosto impedindo-a de se mover. As mãos dele exerciam tal pressão sobre a pele clara dos ombros dela que a marca dos dedos começava a ficar visível. Leoh manteve seu olhar fixo na lareira a sua frente.

- Quanto meses, Leoh? – ele não perguntava e sim exigia uma resposta.

- Dois completos.- respondeu com as lágrimas correndo sobre o rosto sem fitá-lo.

- Não ia me contar? - retrucou estúpido dando um leve sacolejo nela e fazendo-a olhar para ele.

Os olhos dela estavam no seus, a dor e a raiva passavam por eles, no entanto, tudo que Snape obteve como resposta foram lágrimas e um soluço que percorreu o corpo todo de Leoh. Ele aproximou seu corpo do dela e abraçou-a, entrelaçando os longos fios de cabelos acobreados em seus dedos. E perguntou:

- Porque? – ele afagava os cabelos dela enquanto sentia as mãos dela enlaçarem seu corpo.

- Não o quero comigo por causa da criança... – a voz saiu fraca de seus lábios.

- Eu poso não ser o homem mais indicado para a paternidade... – crispou os lábios numa linha fina de sorriso. - , mas eu não fugiria dela... – Abraçou-a com carinho e descendo os lábios até seu ouvido, sussurrou: - Como eu poderia dizer não a um filho com você? Esperei anos por isso e achei que nunca fosse acontecer.

Ela se afastou dele e encarou pretos. Sorriu para o homem que surgiu na sua frente, um Snape resgatado de todo seu rancor, um homem que só parecia fisicamente com seu antigo professor de Poções. Ele por sua vez a endireitou nos travesseiros, fitando-a ternamente. Ela deteve a mão dele entre as suas e disse:

- Infelizmente isso nos coloca em maus lençóis. – Ela pesava com cuidado suas palavras – Se a notícia se espalhar não poderei defendê-lo.

- A minha defesa é mais importante que isso? – Ele levantou e andou pelo aposento – Você não está sendo racional, Leoh...

- Não posso ser racional nesse momento. – Seus olhos brilharam ao encontrar os dele.– Há duas vidas dependendo de mim. Não quero o pai do meu filho em Azkaban e..

- È um menino? – Ele estacou no lugar que estava. A emoção na voz dele era quase palpável.

Leohnora abriu e fechou os lábios várias vezes seguidas, queria protestar, mas resolveu se calar. Tinha que admitir para si mesma que estava vivendo uma situação nova e ele também. Ia ser impossível conversar sobre outra coisa.

- Sim – ela sorriu vencida.

- Você já escolheu o nome? - perguntou com um sorriso cínico nos lábios, arqueando a sombrancelha.

- Francamente, Severus – Revirou os olhos em protesto e depois sorriu. – Você não pode pensar em outra coisa?

- Não – rebateu categórico. Com os olhos presos aos dela, ele se aproximou e afagou-lhe os cabelos novamente dizendo: – Tente dormir um pouco. Vou ficar aqui esta noite.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI**

**_Assumindo um erro._**

A gravidez de Leohnora ficou em segredo como ela queria. Entrementes, Snape praticamente mudara-se para o quarto dela, e até que os enjôos cessassem por completo os deixando fora de suspeitas, as refeições foram feitas nos aposentos da professora. Graças aos bons magos Leorh já vivia tendo desmaios antes disso fazendo com o diagnóstico de sua doença não surpreendesse ninguém. Seu diagnóstico foi: fraqueza, e conseqüentemente uma anemia leve.

Já se passara mais um mês e a vida de Leoh, a não ser por usar vestes um pouco mais largas e escuras do que de costume que evitava mostrar-lhe a nova silhueta, voltara a regularidade. O dia do julgamento de Draco chegou e ela teve que se ausentar de Hogwarts. Leohonra havia pedido que Severus não a acompanha-se para evitar qualquer suspeita.

Assim que Scrimgeour a viu, veio em seu encontro. Seria inútil fingir que não o vira pois ficariam cara a cara no tribunal. Lucius estava ao seu lado, sentiu que ela tremeu e colocou seu braço em volta do dela. Rufus olhou a cena ao longe e se aproximou mais rápido.

- Vejo que não perdeu tempo, Leoh - e virando-se para Malfoy - Boa tarde, Lucius.

- Scrimgeour... Espero que não se importe de eu não querer tomar o tempo de uma pessoa tão desagradável como você. – Sorriu-lhe cínico e desviando o olhar para Leoh que estava pálida, disse: - Vamos sair daqui minha querida .

Foram em direção aos bancos de madeira do Tribunal deixando Rufo plantado entregue a seus pensamentos. Lucius a colocou sentada num banco próximo e tomou o lugar ao seu lado. Leohnora o olhou curiosa, ela não podia dizer que odiava Malfoy. Ele sempre fora um cavalheiro, e por incrível que possa parecer, sempre surgia em ocasiões inusitadas .

- A quanto tempo sabe? - Ela o fitou

- Para ser sincero... - seus olhos azuis posaram sobre ela com ternura - Não mais que quinze dias.

- Ele lhe contou ?- ela sorriu analisando sua reação

- Sim. Foi uma confissão arrancada. - sorriu indulgente - Não teve como negar depois que insinuei meu interesse em reatar com você.

- Lucius... Você sempre me surpreende - riu - E Narcissa?

- Ela não está nada bem, Leoh - encarou-a com um olhar frio - Conheço minha esposa. Azkaban está acabando com ela. Sabe, Narcissa nunca foi forte...

Uma campainha soou indicando o início da sessão. Leohnora se levantou para tomar seu lugar no Tribunal ao mesmo tempo que detectava uma leve nota de desespero na voz do amigo. Ela sorriu-lhe animadoramente e falou:

- Você ainda a ama, Lucius... e muito - pousou sua mão em seus ombros - Vou livrar Draco de Azkaban... Prometo.

O julgamento começou e Scrimgeour o presidia como já era de se esperar. Ele fixou seus olhos amarelos na figura que descia os degraus e um leve brilho malévolo passou por eles. Draco estava sentado no banco a frente do de Leoh. Ela sentou-se no banco e deu-lhe um sorriso confortante. O Ministro deu por aberto o trabalho do tribunal e a sessão começou.

Foram chamados dois Comensais para depor, Scrimgeour se mexeu desconfortavelmente na cadeira. O depoimento de ambos não deixava dúvidas de que na realidade Draco não participara efetivamente da morte de Dumbledore. Foi nesse momento que a voz do auror soou mais uma vez anunciando, para espanto de todos ali presente, o nome de Severus Snape como testemunha.

Leohnora tremeu, respirou fundo e encarou os olhos de Scrimgeour. Sabia que o Ministro tinha algo a ver com aquele depoimento. Ela não precisava disso para provar a inocência de Draco. A mesa de acusação procedeu em suas perguntas e os bruxos que a compunham olhavam para Snape com curiosidade mórbida. Ele, no entanto não mexia um músculo, estava impassível. Passado alguns minutos a testemunha foi liberada para as perguntas da defesa. Leoh se aproximou de Severus e evitando trocar olhares, começou a colher as informações necessárias.

- Por favor, poderia dizer seu nome completo para esse tribunal? - ela disse suave.

- Seveurs Prince Snape - respondeu seco.

- Tem consciência que está sob juramento, sr. Snape?- Leoh queria poupá-lo ao máximo.

- Plenamente – retrucou.

- Pode nos dizer se é verdade que fez um Voto Perpétuo, com a mãe do réu aqui presente, jurando protegê-lo? - a mesa acusadora evitara tocar no assunto, mas ela pretendia explorá-lo.

- Sim - ele continuou respondendo secamente.

- Esse voto foi feito com sua varinha ou a dela ? - Ela o fitou momentâneamente

- Com nenhuma das duas. - completou - Foi feito pela varinha da irmã de Narcissa, Belatrix Black Lestrange.

- Certo, isso confirma o que consta nos autos. - prosseguiu com cautela - A varinha da comensal Belatrix Balck Lestrange foi testada e confirmou-se a veracidade do que está sendo dito pela testemunha. O laudo do teste consta nos autos do processo.

Ela encarou os olhos de Rufus, que com um leve aceno de cabeça confirmou sua declaração, contrafeito.

- Senhor Snape, estava presente quando Albus Dombledore foi morto?- Ela tentou ser específica.

- Sim - Ele não a encarou.

- Poderia dizer á esse tribunal se o réu aqui presente teve relação direta com a morte do diretor?- Seus olhos procuraram os dele, que estavam fixos em um ponto distante.

- Não, Draco não fez nada - sem demonstrar qualquer reação, afirmou: - Eu fiz.

Um clamor insurgiu da platéia presente e gritos de culpado foram ouvidos. Rufus levou sua varinha ao pescoço e ordenou silêncio. Os olhos de Lucius e de Snape caíram sob Leohnora que se apoiara cambaleante na cadeira ao seu lado. A voz de Scrimgeour foi ouvida novamente.

- Isso é uma confissão, professor?- Ele o encarou como um animal espreita sua presa.

E antes que Severus pudesse responder um grito ecoou do outro lado da sala.

- Não - Leohnora o encarava e seus olhos estavam brilhando de ódio - Como a auror de defesa do Sr. Snape não dou o direito á ele de responder esta pergunta. - disse andando firmemente até Rufus - Este julgamento não é da testemunha. Ele terá o seu próprio e foi lhe dado o direito de respondê-lo em liberdade. Portanto, espero que respeite as leis, Ministro – finalizou com a voz impregnada de determinação O rosto de Scrimgeour tornou-se púrpura.

Severus ia abrir a boca para falar, mas um meneio negativo de cabeça dela o fez fechá-la novamente. Ela se aproximou dele e num sussurro disse: - Só responda as perguntas pertinentes ao julgamento do réu. Voltou ofegante para seu lugar e tentando manter o auto controle, continuou:

- Poderia nos dizer qual era o estado de espírito de Narcissa quando foi procurá-lo para pedir-lhe ajuda, Senhor? - Seu rosto se contraiu e uma dor fina percorreu-lhe a barriga.

- Total transtorno - Ele a encarou e pode ver-lhe a expressão tensa - Ela estava a beira de um ataque de nervos.

- Só mais uma pergunta, Senhor Snape - Uma nova pontada deixou-a lívida - Estava presente quando Lord Voldemort marcou o réu com a Marca Negra ?

- Sim - Snape se inquietou na cadeira, podia sentir que algo estava acontecendo com Leohnora.

- Seria correto afirmar que o reú aqui presente, e que na época era menor de idade, o fez por livre e espontânea vontade? - Ela estava branca e agarrava-se ao espaldar da cadeira com força.

- Não - ele desviou seus olhos dela e voltou-os para Rufus. - O menino estava completamente coagido por seu pai ter sido preso no ataque ao Ministério e com isso frustado os planos de Lord Voldemort, colocando a família em apuros. Ele não tinha escolha. Afirmo que Voldemort o mataria e a sua mãe também caso Draco não concordasse em assumir o lugar do pai ao lado dele.

- Obrigada, Senhor. - Virou-se para Scrimgeour que parecia atingido por um soco no estômago e disse sorridente: - Sem mais perguntas, Excia.

Ela escorregou para o assento da cadeira, enquanto Scrimgeour proferia seu discurso final pedindo a condenação de Draco. Snape foi conduzido por um auror até a saída e ao passar por Leoh a encarou, e não teve dúvidas de que ela estava muito mal. Por sua vez Leohnora fingiu não vê-lo, manteve-se fixa no discurso de Rufus. Assim que ele acabou, Leohnora andou lentamente até o centro da sala. Merlim sabia o esforço que lhe custava cada passo.

- Gostaria que cada um aqui presente - disse firme, sua voz era calma e pausada - Se não todos, fizessem um exame de consciência. Quantos de vocês tiveram sua família ameaçada de morte? - Ninguém se mexia na sala - Poderiam afirmar que colocariam a razão acima do amor e os condenariam? - fez uma pausa olhando para todos, e logo continuou - Alguém aqui se acha com direito de julgar o outro por amar? Por querer proteger sua família? - se uma mosca voasse poderiam ouvi-la naquele momento – Em todos os depoimentos ouvidos aqui, e se tiverem condições de repassá-los mentalmente, verão que em nenhum foi dito que Draco Malfoy empunhou a varinha que condenou Albus Dumbledore á morte. - Ela voltou-se para mesa acusadora – Talvez, também percebam que o réu nunca teve a postura de um Comensal, ao contrário, foi subjugado por simplesmente amar, por querer defender sua mãe. Ele não matou, não torturou, mas foi marcado. Será que não estamos fazendo uma nova marca aqui, hoje, no caráter desse rapaz? Uma marca que nunca se apagará... Uma marca feita pela mão daqueles que condenaram quem o marcou pela primeira vez. As mesmas pessoas que se dizem dispostas a serem justas! Que se faça a justiça então... Ele carrega o nome de um Comensal, mas nunca foi um.

Suas pernas falsearam e Leohnora sentiu o chão sumir ao seus pés. Respirou fundo e correndo os olhos ao redor da sala parou novamente na mesa de acusação, finalizando.

- Sendo assim, não posso pedir á esse tribunal - crispou as mãos na madeira pois a dor aumentara - Imparcial - ela frisou as palavras com toda a força que tinha - Outro veredicto que não o de inocente.

Superando qualquer dor que estivesse sentindo, Leohnora voltou para a cadeira assim que os bruxos da mesa se retiraram para deliberar sobre o veredicto. Ela procurou os olhos de Lucius que a encarou preocupado. Draco a fitou e ela sorriu tentando passar-lhe segurança. Leoh respirava com dificuldade, sua vista estava ficando turva, mas ela tentou manter-se consciente até a volta dos bruxos para a sala. Uma hora se passou até que eles voltassem, tomando seus lugares novamente. O bruxo mais velho com barbas grisalhas e vestes escarlates se aproximou do Ministro entregando-lhe um pedaço de pergaminho que continha o veredicto final.

O silêncio era total. Rufus abriu o pergaminho e encarou Leohnora. Levantou-se e pronunciou o veredicto em alto e bom tom.

- Esse tribunal declara o réu, Draco Black Malfoy - ele fez uma pausa observando a expectativa a sua volta, e concluiu: - Inocente de todas as acusações.

Lucius desceu as escadas até onde Leohnora tentava inúltimente lutar contra a dor que sentia. Scrimgeour por sua vez também estava indo naquela direção. Draco foi solto e saía do lugar onde estivera até então, indo de encontro a seu pai e Leohnora. Bastou que Lucius a amparasse para que Leohnora perdesse completamente os sentidos em seus braços.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo VII**

_**Um filho, dois pais.**_

Leohnora foi levada para o St.Mungus com urgência. Snape, Lucius e Scrimgeour aguardavam a saída do medibruxo de dentro do box onde ela estava. Os minutos que o bruxo permaneceu lá dentro pareceram horas para todos os três, e quando ele saiu os três o cercaram quase que imediatamente. Ele olhou de um para outro, todos os três pares de olhos eram inquisidores e então o medibruxo começou a falar em tom baixo e calmo.

- A srta. SaintClair está bem – ressaltou analisando a reação dos três homens que agora, pareciam sob controle, e continuou: - Seu estado inspira cuidados, mas nada que a coloque em risco ou o bebê - ele pode detectar leve sinal de surpresa no par de olhos amarelados - Eu lhe sugeri repouso e nada de emoções fortes - e como ninguém se pronunciou a respeito, decidiu perguntar diretamente: - Qual de vocês é o pai?

No entanto nenhum dos três pareceu disposto a responder e ele teve que insistir:

- Acho que o pai gostaria de vê-la, não?

Lucius olhou para Snape, que não parecia respirar, e depois percebeu que Scrimgeour corria os olhos de um para outro. Malfoy se adiantou e sorriu para o medibruxo, fez uma reverência e entrou no box dizendo solenemente:

- Sou eu... - e encarou o medibruxo - Desculpe-me o atordoamento, mas é que a notícia de ser pai é sempre tão emocionante, levando-se em conta é claro, que fui pego completamente de surpresa.

Assim que entrou ele pode ver Leohnora deitada na cama. Os cabelos acobreados caíam-lhe como cortinas pelo rosto.. Ela se virou e sorriu-lhe, ainda tinha o aspecto abatido e cansado. Lucius puxou a cadeira para perto dela e se sentou. Ainda estava procurando as palavras que iria usar para contar o que havia feito, quando Leoh lhe perguntou:

- Severus? - Seus olhos castanhos brilharam ao pronunciar as palavras - Onde ele está?

- Acalme-se, Leoh - Segurou-lhe as mãos - Ele está lá fora, não pode entrar...

Ela o encarou surpresa.

- Como não pode entrar ?

- Acho que deve saber que acabei de assumir a paternidade de seu filho - Deu-lhe um sorriso indulgente.

- Você fez o quê? - Ela não acreditou no que ouviu .

- Disse que o filho era meu. - Ele a fitou encabulado. Leohnora era única pessoa que tinha a capacidade de minar suas defesas. Para ela, ele sempre seria um homem apaixonado. Suspirou, e colocando de lado esses pensamentos, continuou: - Scrimgeour está lá fora também. Então, eu pensei que depois do que Severus disse no tribunal, seria um prato cheio para ele se soubesse a verdade. Você não poderia defendê-lo, e o que fez a favor de Draco foi esplêndido. Você é a única pessoa que pode inocentá-lo.

- Eu sei. Você está certo, desculpe. – ergueu-se dos travesseiros e deu-lhe um beijo no rosto - Obrigada, Lucius, mas por favor precisa dar um jeito de Severus entrar aqui. Tenho que vê-lo

- Eu a compreendo...- Os olhos azuis brilharam ao encontrar os castanhos e o tempo parou naquele momento. Um segundo depois ele se refez e balbuciou: - Vou providenciar - Levantou e antes de sair, sorriu, dizendo: - Quase me esqueço de contar que achei a professora Trelawney. Assim que melhorar eu a levo lá.

Ela sorriu assentindo para ele e Malfoy deixou o box em direção ao corredor. Snape e Scimgeour continuavam em silêncio. Quando viu Malfoy sair, Snape lançou-lhe um de seus piores olhares. Este por sua vez o ignorou e passou entre os dois, parando em frente a Severus.

- Entre, .rus - disse sério - Leohnora pediu para falar-lhe. Deve ser algo relativo a escola. - e deu de ombros enquanto o professor se precipitava para entrada do box

Scrimgeour encarou Lucius.

- Finalmente conseguiu, Malfoy - Rufus continuava com o olhar fixo nele.

- È parece que sim, não é mesmo? - deu-lhe um sorriso irônico - Me pergunto quantos não dariam sua fortuna para estar no meu lugar.

- Olhe, aqui...seu... - o ódio percorreu-lhe as veias - Ela merecia coisa melhor!.

- Mesmo? - Lucius lançou-lhe um olhar frio – E o que seria melhor? Você? - e olhou a ponta de sua bengala aonde estava a varinha.

- Vou anular o julgamento de seu filho! - rosnou, e perdeu a cor ao ver Malfoy retirar a varinha da bengala e encostar em seu rosto.

- Alegando que não tem provas de nosso envolvimento amoroso até eu saber hoje de uma gravidez? - ele fitou o seu infortúnio - Ridículo. Você é patético, Scrimgeour. Draco foi inocentado baseado em provas incontestáveis por...- e riu - Você mesmo.- comprimiu mais a varinha no rosto de Rufo e disse - Estou avisando se causar qualquer problema á Leohnora ou ao meu filho, eu o mato. Você me entendeu, Ministro? Não vai me custar nada. Agora saia daqui. Suma!

Scrimgeour deixou o hospital bufando e Lucius o acompanhou com os olhos sorrindo. Colocou a varinha de volta no cabo da bengala e sentou-se no banco do corredor vazio.

Snape tinha entrado no box e estava sentado na cadeira ao lado de Leohnora.

- O que achou da atitude de Lucius ,Severus? - ela perguntou evitando olhá-lo.

- Tocante - desdenhou - A partir do momento que o filho é meu! Realmente foi uma atitude louvável da parte dele.

- Nos tirou de um problema - ela interveio.

- Tenho consciência disso, mas não me peça que goste da idéia - ele retorquiu.

- Vou seguir com essa farsa. - disse com cuidado, encarando-o - Pelo menos até seu julgamento.

- E espera que eu permita isso ? - ele a fitou arqueando a sombrancelha

- Não. Apenas quero que compreenda que é para o nosso bem - Seus olhos encontraram os dele.

- Sabe o que está me pedindo, Leoh ? - rebateu irritado - Ele ainda gosta de você. Eu sei disso e você também.

- Apenas lhe peço um pouco de paciência, Severus. - Ela se sentou na cama - Falta um mês para sua audiência...

- Está bem eu concordo em manter a farsa. Não quero que se aborreça - deu-lhe um sorriso amarelo.

Leohnora chegara par frente estava bem perto de Severus. Ela o fitou demoradamente, sabia que o que lhe pedia era algo penoso, mas não tinham muita escolha. Leoh segurou o rosto dele entre seus dedos e o puxou para perto dando-lhe um beijo nos lábios. Imediatamente seus corpos reagiram a proximidade deles. Snape a deitou nos lençóis e debruçou-se sobre ela. As mãos dele percorriam-lhe os cabelos, a nuca, enquanto os beijos se tornavam mais intensos. Ela o puxou pelas vestes, retirando-as com fúria e segundos depois estavam entregues aos seus desejos.

Leohnora estava deitada sob seu peito, quando o ouviu dizer baixinho: - Eu a amo, srta. SaintClair - beijou-lhe os cabelos. Ela sorriu apoiando os braços no tórax dele e encarou-o.

- O que acha de William?

- Vou pensar no assunto - e colocando-a de lado ,saiu da cama - È melhor eu me vestir, se nos pegam assim... Como iremos explicar a paternidade de Lucius?- pela primeira vez ali dentro ele sorriu.

- Afinal isso aqui é um hospital de respeito.- ela completou rindo e recolocou a camisola.

Snape já tinha se vestido quando sentou na cama ao lado dela, e pegando suas mãos entre as dele, perguntou-lhe seriamente:

- Quer se casar comigo, Leohnora? - Lançou-lhe um olhar penetrante.

- Está falando sério, Sevie? - Ela sorriu infantil

- Nunca falei tão sério, minha querida. – afirmou e beijou-lhe as mãos - Demorei dezoito anos para lhe fazer esse pedido e não aceito um não como resposta.

- Demorou demais... Tanto... - acariciou a barriga que começava a aparecer - que quase seu filho chega primeiro.

- Devo entender que isso é um sim? - disse fitando-ª

- Alguma dúvida? - deu-lhe um sorriso maroto.

Beijou-lhe a testa e levantou para sair

- Vou ter uma conversa com Lucius - disse sorrindo – A propósito, ele lhe contou que achou Sibylla?

Leohnora assentiu com a cabeça, mas estava tão cansada, que encostou-se no travesseiro e dormiu assim que Snape deixou o box. Lá fora Lucius o esperava e quando o viu sair, colocou-se de pé.

- Lucius - Snape crispou os lábios num sorriso de escárnio.- Concordei com Leohnora em deixar as coisas como estão... - e frisou o final da frase - por enquanto.

- Fico feliz - Ele retribuiu com um sorriso amarelo.

- Eu não - disse seco - Vamos, quero ver Sibylla ainda hoje.

Sem alternativa, Malfoy o seguiu.

A entrevista com a professora Trelawney foi produtiva. Snape conseguira o frasco que Dumbledore havia lhe confiado e agora estava ao lado de Minerva depositando os pensamentos do diretor numa urna de pedra. Por várias vezes ambos o viram depositar na Penseira aqueles fios prateados que retirava da testa. Snape ainda a havia usado nas aulas de Oclumência que tentara dar á Harry, é claro que sem sucesso. A superfície prateada da Penseira se agitou e eles puderam ver os pensamentos se delinearem bem ali. Naquele frasco estavam a cena do Voto Perpétuo que ele fizera com Dumbledore na presença da própria Trelawney , o pedido do professor para que protegesse Draco e, posteriormente, a cena em que ele, Severus, prometia matá-lo caso fosse necessário.

Ambos se entreolharam aliviados e Snape começou a recolocar os fios prateados no fraco. Aquela era prova definitiva de que fora obrigado a fazer o que fez, junto com o depoimento de Sibylla. Ele se virou para Minerva e disse.

- Guarde isso com cuidado - e estendeu-lhe o frasco - Vou falar com Leohnora imediatamente, talvez até a traga para cá.

- Está bem, Severus - disse a diretora - Se acalme antes, sei que foi um dia cansativo.

Ele foi em direção a porta, mas antes que saísse a voz de um quadro falou:

- Não adianta ir ao St. Mungus, professor - era um bruxo de pele amarelada que rosnava da parede - A srta. SaintClair está na Mansão Malfoy.

Severus estacou junto a porta e voltou-se em direção ao quadro, enquanto Minerva se colocava ao seu lado.

- O que foi que disse, Fineus?

- Que Leohnora está com Lucius. - O bruxo deu de ombros, mal humorado. - Qual é o problema? Não sabem da novidade? Leohnora e Lucius vão ter um bebê, não se fala em outra coisa nos quadros.

- Ora, cale-se, Fineus - ordenou a diretora e o bruxo desapareceu da moldura.

Ela virou-se para Snape que acabara de recobrar seu controle e partia para a porta.

- Aonde você vai? - Minerva o interpelou

- Eu mato o Malfoy ! - disse ele - Ah... se o pego!

Minerva agilmente se colocou entre ele a porta e ordenou firme:

- Sente-se, professor - indicou-lhe a cadeira em frente a mesa - Não vai matar ninguém hoje. – e continuou num tom de reprovação: - Já não está bastante enrolado? Tente manter o bom senso, Leohnora sabe o que faz. Está se portando como um dos seus alunos cabeça oca.

Snape a olhou indignado, nunca vira a professora McGonagall dirigir-se á ele dessa forma. Ela ainda completou:

- Tome uma poção do sono e tente descansar - fitou-o por trás dos óculos quadrados - Amanhã veremos o que vamos fazer, está bem?

Ainda sem ação, ele assentiu e levantou-se para sair. Quando chegou ao corredor se perguntou como Minerva aprendera tão bem a ser comportar como Dumbledore.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo VIII**

_**Cumprindo uma Promessa.**_

No dia seguinte Snape aparatou bem nos portões da Mansão Malfoy. Calmamente subiu o caminho que passava pelos jardins e iria sair na porta principal. Ele já o percorrera muitas vezes, mas estava absorto em seus pensamentos e não ouviu um barulho as suas costas. Um instante depois sentia alguma coisa puxar-lhe as vestes, ele olhou para baixo e viu uma coisa pequena com olhos e orelhas grandes dirigir-lhe a palavra.

- Bom Dia, Professor Snape. - falou a figura a seus pés - Posso anunciá-lo, sr?

- Sim, Gorky. - disse interromper seus caminhar e acrescentou: - Agora suma.

- Gorky vai, senhor - dizendo isso estalou os dedos e sumiu.

Depois que Harry libertara Dobby de seu senhor, Malfoy havia adquirido outro elfo doméstico. Snape não suportava esse tipo de coisa, logo não suportava as criaturas também, que sempre estavam vestidas com trapos. Algumas vezes tinha vontade de fazer igual ao pirralho do Potter. Afastou esses pensamentos, tinha chegado a entrada da Mansão.

Não precisou bater, a porta simplesmente se abriu e ele entrou. Lá dentro a atmosfera era mais quente e confortável. Para sua surpresa uma radiante Leohnora entrou pela sala e atirou-se em seus braços, beijando-lhe os lábios. Ele não conseguiu se manter indiferente ao beijo que ela lhe deu e a prendeu em seus braços sufocando-a de carinhos. Snape a soltou pouco depois, percebendo onde estava e a fez sentar no sofá ao seu lado.

- Você está bem pelo que vejo.- ele sorriu.

- Estou - e segurou suas mãos - Lu... Malfoy não deixa faltar nada.

- Lucius é fantástico - ele crispou os lábios - Imagino que tenha sido dele a idéia de lhe trazer para cá depois da alta, não?

- Não, a idéia foi minha - o encarou e ele retirou suas mãos das dela - Achei que daria mais veracidade a nossa mentira .

- Achou? - seu rosto adquiriu um expressão dura - Sozinha, não é? Por que se importar comigo? - levantou-se - Bom, se precisar de mim sabe onde me encontrar...

- Eu preciso de você - ela se pôs de pé e o fitou - E William também.

- Malfoy gostou do nome que você escolheu, suponho? – ironizou.

- Achei que... - ela se calou, fechou os olhos e disse: - Não adianta, você não consegue acreditar que isso tudo é uma mentira.

- Não, eu acredito...- ele havia se virado para sair quando viu Malfoy entrando na sala. – Vocês desempenham muito bem seus papéis.

- Minha querida, eu...- suas palavras morreram - Ah...- e sorriu - Severus, como está?

Snape se virou e foi na direção dele com os olhos cintilando de raiva, fechou a mão direita e acertou-lhe um golpe no nariz. Leohnora observava a cena incrédula, levou as mãos aos lábios, e atônita, não sabia se corria para Lucius que sangrava pelo nariz ou para Snape que dava um passo para trás, voltando com a varinha em punho. Lucius por sua vez também empunhara sua varinha e a apontou na direção de Severus. Leohnora se meteu no meio deles e falou autoritária:

- Parem vocês dois - correndo seus olhos de um para outro - Que diabos vocês acham que estão fazendo? Vocês não tem mais quinze anos!

Draco entrara sala correndo com toda aquela gritaria e olhava para os três confuso.

- O que há aqui? - ele perguntou e nenhum dos presentes parecia conseguir expressar uma palavra - Pai, o que foi? Seu nariz... o que aconteceu?

- Nada - enquanto guardava a varinha e ajeitava as vestes - Vá para seu quarto, Draco... Já.

O rapaz não fez mais nenhuma pergunta e saiu como havia entrado. Malfoy olhou para Severus que também guardara a varinha e para Leohnora que continuava chocada com a cena.

- Só não o ponho para fora de minha casa, porque a saúde de Leoh é muito mais importante que suas crises de ciúmes. – tentou limpar o nariz com as mãos e foi na mesma direção de Draco - Com licença, Leohnora.

Severus bufou e tomou a direção da porta, enquanto Leohnora partia em seu encalço. Numa certa altura do caminho, ele interrompeu seus passos e virou-se bruscamente quase fazendo-a bater de encontro a ele.

- Volte! – rosnou e recomeçou a andar. – Seu lugar é lá, Leoh – disse sem olhar para trás.

- Meu lugar é ao seu lado. – rebateu.

- O que quer aqui? – Ele parou mais uma vez sem fitá-la - Fazer com que eu perca a cabeça de vez? – Uma chuva fina começara a cair, ensopando-lhes as vestes, e como não obtivesse resposta, se virou e a encarou.

- Vou com você - ela estava toda molhada, a silhueta marcada pela veste grudada ao corpo - Eu não devia ter vindo sem lhe consultar, fui muito egoísta. Eu o amo e sabe muito bem que não quis magoá-lo.

- Eu sei. – crispou os lábios, e se aproximando dela, passou as mãos em seu rosto - Só não suporto a idéia de que outro homem faça o meu papel.

- Me espere aqui. Vou pegar minhas roupas e me despedir de Lucius e Draco. Não posso sair assim...- ela viu seu olhar de reprovação, mas sabia que ele a esperaria.

Snape a viu entrar na Mansão e voltar segundos depois com uma valhise. Enrolou seu braço no dele e desceram o caminho até os portões. Leohnora o fitou e disse mordendo os lábios inferiores.

- Quero que conheça um lugar, se importa?

- Não - Snape não se importava mesmo desde que estivesse ao seu lado - Aonde vamos?

- À minha casa - ela sorriu - a Mansão SaintClair

Aparataram no mesmo instante.

Leohnora respirou fundo, estava nos jardins de sua infância. Ela largou a mão de Snape e correu entre os campos floridos. O sol saía por entre as nuvens e iluminava palidamente sua figura. Leoh parou a meia distância da casa e virando-se para ele sorriu. Severus a acompanhava com os olhos, ela parecia uma criança de dez anos brincando entre as roseiras. Ele olhou a sua volta, o lugar era realmente bonito e em nada lembrava a Mansão Malfoy.

Aquele lugar tinha vida própria e Leohnora o iluminava. Entraram na casa e cada aposento era mais aconchegante que o outro. Ela subiu as escadas e Snape fez o mesmo. Virou no corredor a esquerda e abriu a porta a direita. Era seu quarto, Leoh se atirou na cama esquecendo totalmente sua condição e teve que agüentar um olhar reprovador dele.

- Moro aqui desde que nasci - ela fitou o teto - O que achou, Sevie?

- È muito bonito - olhou-a brincar com alguma coisa na cabeceira - Parece com você.

- Quero vir morar aqui, se importa? - ela esperou a resposta

- Não - completou - Espero que possa vir. Não contei que consegui as lembranças de Dumbledore?

- Não - ela disse

- Estão com Minerva - ele se sentou na cama ao seu lado - Está tudo lá, Leoh. Nos mínimos detalhes...

- Vamos para Hogwarts, Severus - ele se levantou rapidamente - Quero ver isso já.

A superfície da Penseira brilhava a sua frente e Leohnora podia ver as cenas tão claras como as vira a três anos atrás. Minerva recolheu-os devolta ao frasco e entregou-o a Leoh .

- A audiência é depois de amanhã - disse McGonagall

- Eu vou inocentá-lo - e abraçou Snape - Tenho certeza absoluta. Onde está Trelawney?

- Na Torre de Astronomia - disse ele - Achei mais seguro mantê-la aqui e pedi para McGonagall que a chamasse de volta.

- E eu o fiz. - sorriu a diretora - A propósito já arranjei um substituto para você.

- Quem é? - disse Leoh.

- Prof . Remo Lupin – explicou a diretora e fitou Snape - Já lecionou aqui antes.

- Terei que preparar novamente aquelas poções? - disse o professor num escárnio.

- Poções? - Leohnora olhou para ambos curiosa - Que poções?

- Ele é um lobisomem, Leoh - explicou Snape.

- Entendo .Nunca percebi nada de errado com ele quando freqüentei a Ordem - e sorrindo - È uma boa pessoa... Gostei da escolha, Minerva.- virou-se para Severus - Vamos, estou exausta. Amanhã terei uma breve entrevista com Sibylla.

Saíram do escritório do diretor em direção aos aposentos de Leohnora.

O dia do julgamento chegou. Leohnora iria com Lucius para o Ministério e Severus, com Minerva e Trelawney. Ele não demonstrava nervoso e Leoh o beijou ternamente antes de sair.

Ao chegar ao Ministério, Rufus a encarou, mas não se atreveu a chegar perto dessa vez. Malfoy a conduziu até o tribunal como fizera da outra vez e sentou nos bancos acima. Ela desceu as escadas vagarosamente para não desequilibrar, pois eram estreitas e se sentou na cadeira que ocupara a alguns dias atrás. Scrimgeour sentou no seu lugar. A mesa de acusação estava completa. Severus foi trazido para a cadeira grande no centro da sala.

Rufus declarou aberta a sessão e o coração de Leohnora acelerou. Testemunhas foram chamadas, sucedendo uma ás outras. Quando Sibylla entrou, os olhos de todos se concentraram nela . A acusação tentou desacreditá-la, sem sucesso e a testemunha foi passada á defesa .Leohnora se levantou e foi até ela.

- Professora poderia nos dizer se conhece o réu aqui presente? - disse ela.

- Sim - Trelawney o olhava com seus óculos de lentes grossas - Ele é professor de poções em Hogwarts. Entramos para lá praticamente na mesma época.

- Professora, é verdade que foi avalista de um Voto Perpétuo entre o réu e o então diretor da escola, Albus Dumbledore?

- Sim, é verdade - disse enquanto exalava um cheiro de xerez barato.

- Foi a pedido de Albus Dumbledore que fez isso, Sibylla ?- a voz de Leoh era calma.

- Correto.- ela encarou Leoh - Fui chamada a sala do diretor com esse propósito.

- Está com sua varinha, professora?- Leohnora perguntou.

- Aqui está - e estendeu-lhe o objeto.

- Gostaria de saber se presenciou alguma vez o diretor mencionar ao réu que faria valer as condições desse Voto Perpétuo. - ela fitou Severus que continuava impassível.

- Uma vez. - olhou a sua volta - Pouco antes de morrer. Havia alguma relação com o garoto dos Malfoy. Eu cheguei em seu escritório numa hora imprópria e pude ouvir uma parte da conversa, apesar de não ser essa a minha intenção.

- Obrigada, professora Trelawney. Assim que acabarem os testes devolveremos sua varinha - e virando-se para Scrimgeour disse - Sem mais perguntas.

Leohnora foi até Rufus e colocou um frasco com um conteúdo prateado a sua frente. Ele a fitou segurando o frasco entre as mãos.

- Quero que seja anexado agora ao caso como prova, e visto imediatamente pela mesa de acusação.- ela o encarava.

- Não será possível, srta. - sorriu com deboche - Precisamos de uma Penseira para vê-las e não dispomos de uma no momento.

- Mesmo? - Leoh devolveu-lhe o sorriso e virou-se para o Auror parado a sua direita - Traga-me o objeto que lhe dei - voltou-se para Scrimgeour que estava beterraba - Podemos fazer uma exposição á todos os presentes, creio que será até melhor.

O auror trouxe a Penseira, colocou-a sobre a mesa indicada e um por um dos bruxos da mesa de acusação olhou cada memória de Dumbledore. Acabada a exposição da defesa, a Penseira foi retirada e o Auror que levara a varinha para testes retornou com o resultado num pergaminho. Foi direto a Scrimgeour e passou-lhe o papel. Devolveu a varinha para Trelawney que a guardou. Snape não olhava para ninguém, estava sério e um pouco abatido.

Scrimgeour leu o resultado do teste da varinha, que corroborava com a afirmação da professora sobra avalisação do Voto Perpétuo entre Snape e Dumbledore. E sem mais testemunhas passou as deliberações gerais sobre o caso e seu discurso de acusação. Logo que terminou, foi a vez de Leohnora fazer o seu discurso de defesa. Ela caminhou até o meio da sala com fez da outra vez e fitou Severus antes de falar.

- Já estive aqui nesse mesmo lugar defendendo um jovem de uma acusação infundada. Agora volto aqui para pedir que avaliem as ações de um velho bruxo que já não está entre nós. Um bruxo respeitado por todos, inclusive por seus inimigos. Um homem íntegro e idôneo - todos ouviam com atenção redobrada - Talvez queiram me perguntar porque avaliar Albus Dumbledore.- ela sorriu - Porque ele era um grande homem, sábio, e sempre nos conduziu ao caminho certo. Se não fosse assim, ele não teria protegido suas memórias para inocentar seu algoz, não é mesmo? - os olhos de todos ali presentes estavam sob ela -. E foi esse homem, a quem todos aqui devem o fim de Lord Voldemort, porque descobriu seu plano com as Horcruxes e na sua busca por elas sofreu um golpe fatal... - a respiração de todos parou – Foi esse bruxo que esteve aqui hoje defendendo seu homem de confiança. O homem a quem ele deu a pior das tarefas e que a cumpriu a risca. Um homem preso a um Voto Perpétuo e que não tinha escolha... a escolha que ele, Albus fez ao entregar sua vida para salvar a de Harry Potter numa caverna escura. Fechem seus olhos - ela pediu suavemente - Agora imaginem um homem velho agonizando, sabendo que iria morrer de qualquer forma naquela noite, e um outro homem obrigado a cometer um ato hediondo, e ainda, um menino que deveria ter virado um assassino.- Leohnora virou-se para a mesa de acusação - Se esse tribunal não pode condenar um menino por amar, não pode condenar este homem por ser leal e salvar a vida de uma outra pessoa. Severus Snape não matou Dumbledore, ele impediu que um rapaz se tornasse um assassino.- as lágrimas romperam de seus olhos e sua voz embargou - Srs e Sras deste tribunal, eu peço em nome de Albus Dumbledore a absolvição, baseada em fatos concretos, do réu aqui presente. Obrigada

As pessoas permaneceram em silêncio, enquanto os bruxos da mesa de acusação se retiraram para deliberarem sobre o veredicto. Scrimgeour não se movia na cadeira, seus olhos Leohnora diretamente. Ele sentia o gosto amargo da derrota.

Leohnora tentou em vão procurar os olhos de Severus, ele os abaixara e fitava suas próprias mãos. Ela não se atreveu a chegar mais próximo e se sentou em sua cadeira para aguardar o desfecho não do julgamento, mas do que poderia lhes acontecer. Uma hora depois, conforme as leis, os bruxos da mesa de acusação voltaram. O mais velho, o mesmo que presidira a mesa no julgamento de Draco, se aproximou de Rufus Scrimgeour e entregou-lhe um pergaminho. Ele abriu, leu, crispou os lábios e levantou-se.

- Esse tribunal declara o réu aqui presente, Severus Prince Snape, inocente da acusação de assassinato do diretor da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. - sentenciou contrariado.

Os olhos de Leohnora posaram sobre Severus, que a encarava. O Auror o soltou e ele foi ao encontro de Leoh, enquanto isso Scrimgeour dirigia-se á ela também.

- Parece que eu perdi, não? - fitou-a.

- Não, Rufus... A justiça venceu. - e se retirou seguida por Severus que era parado a todo instante cedendo apertos de mãos acalorados. Ela estava quase na porta do tribunal quando Minerva e Trelawney a alcançaram.

- Sua defesa foi explêndida, Leohnora - disse McGonagall enxugando os olhos com um lencinho - Albus teria orgulho.

- Foi brilhante, srta SaintClair - disse a professora Trelawney.

- Obrigada, eu não teria feito nada sem vocês duas. - abraçou-as.

As duas sorriram e se retiraram. Leoh viu que Severus ainda apertava as mãos de algumas pessoa a sua volta. E procurou Malfoy com os olhos, mas não o encontrou ali e saiu para o corredor. A sua frente um bruxo de vestes escuras e cabelos loiros sumia na multidão. Ela correu e o segurou pelo braço.

- Lucius - ela murmurou.

- Leohnora - ele se virou encarando-a com seus olhos azuis - Meus parabéns, você é realmente muito boa no que faz.

- Obrigada - ela deu-lhe um beijo na face – Obrigada por tudo que fez por mim e por Severus... E por William – finalizou acariciando a barriga.

- Sempre encantadora, srta.SaintClair - Lucius passou seus dedos pelo rosto dela - Não precisa me agradecer, foi um prazer - ele chegou bem perto, puxou-a de repente e deu-lhe um beijo arrebatador. Sem ter como se livrar de seus lábios, Leohnora foi arrastada para longe pelo gosto dele. Malfoy assimilou cada instante daquela possessão sobre a mulher que amava, e soltou-a logo em seguida, Fixando seus olhos azuis nos dela, disse: - Pena que esta seja minha única lembrança... Adeus, Leoh - fez uma mesura e sumiu na multidão.

Severus chegou naquele momento e segurou-lhe a mão.

- Vamos, antes que mais alguém queira me apertar a mão - e sorriu - Aonde está Malfoy?

- Não sei - ela respondeu.

Eles aparataram na entrada do Ministério e em pouco tempo estavam na casa de Leohnora. Snape a pegou nos braço e levou para cima, deitando-a na cama.

- Obrigado, Leoh... - ele havia deitado ao seu lado - por me inocentar (deu-lhe um beijo), por acreditar em mim (outro beijo) e por me tornar o mais feliz dos bruxos (outro beijo).

Ela sorriu e beijou-lhe ardentemente os lábios. Snape virou-se para o lado onde ela estava e a cobriu de beijos. Desabotou-lhe as vestes e recomeçou a beijá-la mais intensamente e ficaram assim a noite toda.

O casamento de Leohonra e Severus se deu nos primeiros dias de maio. A barriga da noiva não deixava dúvidas sobre sua condição eminente, e menos ainda, o sorriso bobo do pai. A cerimônia foi realizada nos Jardins da Mansão SaintClair e envolveu quase toda a comunidade bruxa. Muitos dos convidados, no entanto, alegam ter visto um homem vestido de negro rondando a festa... se é fato, ninguém sabe.

Aos sete dias do mês de julho nasceu, Willian SaintClair Snape. Um lindo menino de cabelos negros lisos e olhos castanhos, mãosinhas rechonchudas e um sorriso cativante. Seu pai, Severus Snape continua lecionando em Hogwarts e acumula o cargo de diretor da instituição. Sua mãe, Leohnora Snape... Bom, sua mãe se tornou a primeira Ministra da Magia da Inglaterra.

FIM


End file.
